Absolutely Nii-chan!
by Rykuzha
Summary: Anak sekolahan - mahasiswa - polisi - interpol - anak tk, apa hubungannya ? Chapter 9 UP! Badass! Kagami, Protective! GOM
1. Chapter 1

'Lagi-lagi aku ditinggalkan. Entah untuk berapa kalinya yang aku sendiri sudah malas menghitung. Padahal aku anak baik. Tidak pernah sedikitpun mengecewakan mereka. Tanpa disuruhpun aku selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Nilai sekolah selalu sempurna bahkan sejak taman kanak-kanak. Aku juga tidak pernah meminta macam-macam. Tapi mengapa tetap saja aku ditinggal?'

000

Anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut merah cerah menatap keluar jendela kelasnya yang berada dilantai 2. Pelajaran sekolah telah usai sejak tadi. Tapi ia tetap tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya yang dekat jendela itu dan memilih diam memandang salju yang sudah turun sejak kemarin. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa mobil yang menjemputnya telah menunggu. Tapi buat apa pulang cepat kalau yang menantinya bukan dekapan hangat dari orangtua kandungnya melainkan orang asing yang pamannya sebut sebagai pelayan? Ia berdecak kesal begitu wajah pamannya terlintas dalam benaknya. Walau tinggal satu atap,mereka jarang bertegur sapa apalagi makan bersama. Seijuurou,nama pemberian kedua orangtua anak laki-laki itu,tidak pernah bisa akur dengan kakak dari ayahnya tersebut. Sekali bertemu dalam rapat keluarga besar,mereka selalu berargumen.

Seijuurou sangat menyadari alasan mereka selalu bertolak belakang. Sang paman merasa kesal bahwa dirinya hanya dijadikan pengganti sementara untuk mengurus perusahaan yang seharusnya diwariskan kakek kepada ayahnya yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena kebakaran yang terjadi saat Ayahnya tengah menghadiri rapat direstoran. Yang Seijuurou sadari kejadian tersebut sangat tidak wajar. Kemungkinan ada orang lain dibalik kematian Ayahnya tersebut. Lalu Ibunya kemana? Ibunya sudah pergi ke surga saat umur Seijuurou 8 tahun karena sakit. Kalau kata dokter dulu Ibunya keracunan. Entah manusia mana yang tega meracuni malaikat sebaik Ibunya.

Lalu,mengapa kakek masih bersikeras memaksa dirinya mengambil alih perusahaan setelah tahu hal itu? Toh sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu ingin memimpin perusahaan. Terlebih dengan para penjilat didalamnya dan orang-orang dengan permainan kotor mereka demi segunung kertas yang dinamakan uang dan kekuasaan. Ia bisa sukses menghasilkan pundi-pundi tersebut dibidang lain seperti basket mungkin? Atau shogi? Mungkin bisa jadi keduanya. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mengelak,yang pasti perusahaan itu tidak akan pernah jatuh kepada pamannya dan sekarang kakeknya sudah tak sabar menanti Seijuurou untuk mengambil alih perusahaan tepat diumurnya yang ke-17 tanggal 20 desember nanti. Kepala Seijuurou pening. Ia paling benci mengingat kematian orang tuanya dan beban yang akan dipikulnya setelah tanggal 20 nanti. Bisakah ia menikmati hidup? Bisakah ia melembutkan hatinya dan membuka diri untuk orang lain? Bisakah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan kembali suatu saat nanti? Bisakah….. Seijuurou segera menggelengkan kepala. Membuang segala fikiran terlebih dengan kata 'bisakah', 'percaya',dan'membuka diri' yang di sambung dengan kata 'orang lain'. Sepertinya ia jadi terlalu melankolis.

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun,Akashi?"

Seijuurou menoleh dan mendapati mahasiswa yang sedang magang disekolahnya selama setengah tahun sebagai guru bahasa inggris itu mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Ah,lagi-lagi dia. Ia ingat mahasiswa laki-laki ini mulai sering menyapanya sejak ia tak sengaja tertangkap mata olehnya sedang bermain basket sendirian sepulang sekolah. Semenjak saat itu hidupnya yang tenang sendirian mendadak berubah 180 derajat. Bukan. Seijuurou bukannya tidak memiliki teman. Ia hanya tidak bisa percaya dengan orang lain. Semua pasti akan berakhir sama. Kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan yang lain,kau akan ditinggalkan karena yang lain mengambilnya,atau bisa jadi kau ditinggalkan karena mereka sudah bosan denganmu. Karena itulah kenyataan dari ketidakadilan dunia. Tapi laki-laki itu berbeda. Selama dia disini,dia yang selalu mendatanginya saat sedang sendirian atau paling banyak memberikan pertanyaan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Seakan tak ingin membiarkannya sendirian. Disekolah dan kemanapun ia pergi,sepertinya hanya dia yang berani berbicara santai tanpa rasa takut menatap Seijuurou tepat dikedua matanya.

Ia tak pernah memberikan tatapan gentar,takut,bohong,kasihan,atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan hal jelek. Hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya,penasaran, _excited_ ,sedih saat dirinya sedih dan lembut,penuh akan kasih sayang,tunggu? Kasih sayang? Untuk apa? Emperor Eye atau apapun itu seperti tidak akan pernah mempan untuk membuatnya pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seijuurou. Ia mendesah dan kembali menatap salju yang turun. Sampai dimana pemikirannya tadi?

"Apa sebegitu buruknya berbicara denganku?"

'Lihatkan? Ia tidak pernah takut untuk bertanya padaku. Padahal orang lain pasti akan memilih diam atau pergi karena diacuhkan'

"Apa maumu,Taiga?"

"Woah,seperti biasa! Tidak pernah ada sopan santun darimu."Mahasiswa itu tertawa.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau masih disini?"Seijuurou kini menatapnya tajam.

"Santai saja,Akashi. Aku kesini murni ingin menyapamu."Iris mata yang berwarna _crimson_ itu menatapnya lembut.

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sama seperti Ibu dan Ayahnya berikan ketika melihatnya dulu. Penuh kasih sayang. Tapi Seijuurou sudah mantap. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal lagi. Maka dari itu ia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan orang lain lagi yang pastinya akan meninggalkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kau sudah menyapaku kan? Lalu apa maumu?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun,mahasiswa magang itu menarik tangan Seijuurou dan membawanya keluar area sekolah. Ia memaksa Seijuurou duduk disamping kursi pengemudi,memakaikan sabuk pengaman,dan menempatkan dirinya didepan kemudi.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Lihat dan diam saja. Kau juga akan tahu."

Tanpa banyak basa basi ia memacu mobil Mazda merahnya melewati jalanan yang mulai tertutup salju. Setelah dua puluh menit melewati gedung dan perumahan padat penduduk,mereka sampai pada wilayah yang sepi dari pemukiman. Seijuurou hafal kemana arah ini akan berujung,pemakaman. Untuk apa mereka kesana? Ia melirik laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya 3 tahun itu tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah memarkirkan mobil,mereka keluar dan berjalan menuju satu pemakaman yang Seijuurou bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

Laki-laki itu berjongkok disamping makam itu seraya menangkup kedua tangannya memanjatkan doa. Setelah selesai berdoa ia menengadah menatap Seijuurou yang berdiri diam.

"Ini ibuku,Kagami Tomoko. Meninggal saat umurku 10 tahun karena kecelakaan mobil. Beri salam."

Seijuurou merasa kerongkongannya mendadak kering. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia membungkuk hormat pada makam yang baru diketahuinya itu.

"Kaa-san,kenalkan. Ini Akashi Seijuurou,murid yang kuceritakan itu."

Kagami Taiga bercerita apa kepada Ibunya?

"Iya bu. Dia anak yang bodoh."

Kening Seijuurou berkedut. Berani sekali ia menyebut dirinya bodoh? Padahal ia sendiri juga bodoh berbicara dengan makam Ibunya. Tunggu,sudah berapa lama ia tidak berkunjung kemakam kedua orang tuanya?

"Memang bodoh bu. Masa ia lupa setiap makhluk yang bernyawa akan mengalami kematian? Masa ia tidak tahu setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan?"

Seijuurou terpaku. Kata-katanya seperti menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Tahu dari mana dia kalau kata 'kematian' dan 'perpisahan' selalu menghantuinya? Seperti dapat membaca isi hatinya, Kagami Taiga berbalik menatapnya dan melanjutkan,

"Sangat disayangkan. Padahal bukan cuma dia yang mengalaminya,tapi ia selalu menutup diri. Takut mengalami perpisahan lagi katanya dalam hati. Padahal kalau ia lebih pintar dari ini,ia akan memilih untuk menghargai waktu kebersamaan yang ada sehingga tidak ada yang datang lalu pergi tanpa apapun melainkan kenangan indah."

Seijuurou sudah tidak tahan mendengarnya. Kakinya seakan mendadak lemas dan dirinya jatuh terduduk. Air mata mulai menutupi pandangannya.

"Kaa-san,bisa tidak bantu Taiga mencairkan hatinya yang membeku?"

Seketika dunia Seijuurou mendadak gelap. 

* * *

Chapter1: -Kasus Pertama,"Kehangatan?"-

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-Isi lembaran awal buku harian Kisedai-

Seijuurou,si Emperor Musim Dingin

* * *

Hal pertama yang Seijuurou lihat saat membuka mata adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Kepalanya sakit seakan habis terbentur benda tumpul. Memaksakan diri untuk bangkit,ia bersandar pada kepala kasur berukuran King size miliknya. Mimpi apa ia tadi? Seperti nyata. Meraih gelas yang berada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya,ia minum dengan perlahan sambil matanya melihat sekeliling kamar. Memijat pelan kepalanya,ia terpejam sebentar. Mencoba mengingat apa isi mimpinya tadi.

"Mencairkan hati yang beku,katanya?"

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pemikirannya. Ia tahu benar milik siapa suara itu.

"Apa maksudnya,Paman?"

"Kau pingsan saat sedang dikelas. Untunglah guru muda itu menemukanmu dan segera menggendong tubuhmu menuju mobil. Tanaka yang panik langsung menghubungi Pria tua itu dan voila! Aku dengan susah payah harus pulang hanya untuk melihatmu ternyata baik-baik saja. Merepotkan."Pamannya yang bernama Akashi Masaomi itu berdecak kesal.

Apa katanya tadi? Ia,seorang Akashi Seijuurou,pingsan? Jadi tadi itu bukan mimpi?

"Kalau begitu Paman bisa pergi. Aku juga tidak memaksa Paman untuk repot melihat keadaanku."

"Dasar kau bocah!"

Dengan sekali hentakan,pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi baguslah kalau Pamannya segera pergi. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

000

"Jadi,apa maksud perkataanmu kemarin?"

Setelah tiga bulan dirinya yang disapa duluan olehnya,baru kali ini dirinya sendiri yang menghampiri guru muda bersurai merah gelap dengan gradasi hitam dibawahnya itu. Diruang guru yang untunglah sepi.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini."Dia tertawa.

Kening Seijuurou berkerut. Ia rela membuang gengsinya hanya untuk ditertawakan? Sepertinya dia tak sadar siapa yang dihadapinya ini.

"Cepat jelaskan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk candaanmu itu."

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda,bocah pendek?"

Seijuurou melempar gunting dengan pegangan warna merah kesayangannya. Dengan refleks yang bagus Kagami Taiga menangkapnya hanya dengan dua jari.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah,bodoh? Hanya karena tinggimu 190cm dan tinggiku baru 170cm,bukan berarti aku tidak akan bisa membalap tinggimu!"Seijuurou berteriak.

"Nah,begitu kan lebih baik."Dia tersenyum.

"Eh?"Ia baru sadar. Tadi,dirinya berteriak?

"Iya,bodoh. Kau tadi berteriak cukup kencang."

"Kau jangan membaca fikiranku!"

"Kau aslinya sangat lucu ya."Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tertawa saja terus. Ku doakan kau tersedak."Seijuurou membuang muka. Kesal. Kenapa ia jadi _Out Of Character_ begini?

"Kalau kau menunjukkan sifat aslimu,mungkin akan ada beberapa orang yang akan menerimamu. Atau bahkan tidak akan meninggalkanmu."Seijuurou menatapnya lekat.

"Kau,…aneh."Kagami hanya tersenyum.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang selalu membawa gunting dapur. Kenapa tidak bawa sekalian gunting taman,Akashi?"

"Tch."

"Jadi,es musim dingin sudah mulai mencair?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Oh ayolah! Masa ketua OSIS tidak paham maksud perkataanku?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Mau berkunjung kerumahku sebentar?"

000 

"Aku tidak ingat mengapa aku mengiyakan ajakanmu."

"Mungkin karena kau bodoh?"

"Jangan pernah menyandingkan namaku dengan kata bodoh."

Seijuurou duduk pada salah satu sofa empuk berwarna merah _maroon_ diruang keluarga milik Kagami. Ia tidak menyangka guru magangnya adalah anak orang kaya,sama seperti dirinya. Kalau dia memang anak seorang pengusaha,mengapa tidak mengambil jurusan bisnis dan meneruskan mengambil alih perusahaan saja?

"Kalau kau bertanya mengapa aku tidak bekerja diperusahaan milik ayahku,jawabanku simpel. Aku memang sudah mengurusnya sejak lulus SMA. Mengambil jurusan bahasa inggris hanya untuk sekedar menambah wawasan."

Kagami datang dengan dua gelas berisi teh hijau dan duduk bersandar pada sofa seberang Seijuurou.

"Bisakah kau tidak membaca fikiranku?"Seijuurou mendelik.

"Karena aku yakin semua itu tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulutmu dengan cara yang biasa."Kagami mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dan mengambil gelas yang ia letakkan sebelumnya dimeja.

"Jadi,kau sudah mengurus perusahaan setelah lulus sekolah?"Seijuurou menyeruput tehnya.

"Begitulah. Karena aku anak mereka satu-satunya."

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang?"

"Mengurus perusahaan yang berada di Amerika."

"Memangnya Ayahmu tidak memiliki saudara?"

"Tidak."

Keduanya lama kemudian Kagami memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Ah,aku tahu!"

"Tahu apa?"

"Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa kakekmu tidak percaya pada pamanmu."

"Tahu darimana kau soalnya mereka?"Seijuurou menatap tidak percaya pada Kagami.

"Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku juga seorang pebisnis,Akashi. Nama dan konflik yang terjadi pada keluargamu itu menjadi santapan lezat para wartawan dan jurnalis. Sekalinya kakekmu salah langkah,perusahaan yang ia bangun susah payah untuk anak cucunya akan berakhir begitu saja."Kagami menatap maklum pada Seijuurou.

"A-aku…."Suaranya seperti tak mau keluar. Ia baru sadar. Mengapa ia bisa sebodoh itu berfikir kakeknya hanya memikirkan materi?!

"Oh iya,kau mau makan apa?"

Kagami seperti menyadari suasana hatinya dan memilih mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kalau kau tahu tempat menjual sup tahu yang enak,mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan…."

Tunggu,apa yang ia akan pertimbangkan?

"Buat apa membeli kalau aku bisa memasakkannya untukmu?"

Seijuurou menatap tak percaya sosok yang sekarang melangkah menuju dapur. Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi,ia mengikuti arah pergi si pemilik rumah dan berdiri disamping pintu dapur. Tanpa berkata apapun,ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Kagami buat selama memasak. Sepertinya dia pintar memasak. Satu hal yang menjadi nilai plus lagi untuknya kalau benar-benar hasil masakannya memuaskan. Tunggu,sejak kapan pula dirinya mulai menilai Kagami?

Satu jam kemudian sudah tersaji berbagai masakan di meja makan panjang itu. Seijuurou yang biasanya duduk diujung meja,tiba-tiba dipaksa duduk disamping Kagami. Ia tak pernah makan bersama orang lain sebelumnya.

"Buat apa duduk berjauhan begitu kalau ada bangku yang saling berdekatan?"Kagami menggeleng pelan kepalanya dan mulai memasukkan makanan kemulutnya.

Dengan perlahan dirinya mencoba hasil masakan Kagami dan membeku.

"I-ini…e-enak."Ujarnya terbata.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."Kagami memberikan senyum tulus padanya.

"D-darimana kau belajar memasak?"Akashi memakan makanan dihadapannya tenang. Menikmati tiap gigitannya.

"Ibuku. Saat masih kecil aku sangat senang melihatnya membuat sesuatu yang enak hanya dengan kedua tangannya. Karena penasaran,aku memintanya untuk mengajariku memegang pisau dan lainnya."

"Kau tahu? Sudah sejak lama aku tidak merasakan rasanya bercakap-cakap saat sedang makan."

"Apa yang ku bilang tentang menghargai waktu kebersamaan yang ada sehingga tidak ada yang datang lalu pergi tanpa apapun melainkan kenangan indah?"

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Seijuurou sudah selesai makan daritadi karena porsinya tidak sebanyak Kagami yang bisa menghabiskan 5 piring berisi nasi serta lauknya. Seijuurou hanya bisa menatap antara kagum dan khawatir kemanakah gerangan makanan itu pergi? Luar angkasa kah?

"Baiklah,sudah kuputuskan."Seijuurou mengangguk mantap seraya berdiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan memang,Akashi?"Kagami membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Aku akan mengurus perusahaan Kakekku…"Seijuurou menatap kearah jendela.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah menyadarinya."Kagami hendak berdiri dan membereskan meja.

"Tapi dengan syarat kau harus tinggal denganku atau harus aku yang tinggal denganmu,Taiga-nii…"

"Apa?!"Kagami menatap horror Seijuurou.

"Ini perintah,Taiga-nii. Lagipula,bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang untuk menghargai setiap kebersamaan yang ada?"

* * *

Omake:

"Sebentar… Taiga-nii? Panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Masalah?"

"Aneh saja. Sejak kapan kau jadi sopan padaku?"

"Oke,mungkin sebaiknya ku panggil saja Baka nii-san."

"Hey! Aku ini tidak bodoh ya!"

"Memang tidak bodoh,cuma kurang cepat tanggap."

"Apa bedanya kalau begitu?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Midorima!"

"Ternyata kau masih hidup,Kagami."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku."Kagami menepuk pundakku keras.

"Apakah ada kalimatku yang berimbuhan dengan kata khawatir-nanodayo?"Laki-laki bersurai hijau itu melirik dari balik kacamata _fullframe_ miliknya.

"Tiga tahun mengenalmu sangat cukup bagiku mengetahui apa isi dibalik kalimatmu,Megane-sama."Kagami tertawa lebar.

Mereka bukan kawan baik. Midorima Shintarou sangat menyadarinya. Ia tak pernah memberikan sapaan ataupun perkataan baik pada seorang Kagami Taiga,anak pindahan dari luar negeri yang kebetulan satu kelas dengannya saat bersekolah di Teiko Senior High School. Awalnya, Kagami pasti akan segera membalas perkataan kasarnya dengan emosi. Tapi setelah lulus sekolah dan mereka melangkahkan kaki di perguruan tinggi,Kagami seratus persen berubah menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa. Apalagi posisinya sebagai pemegang perusahaan membuatnya harus berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat demi amanah yang dibebankan ayahnya. Jangan tanyakan kepada Midorima mengapa ia mengetahuinya. Karena dipastikan ia akan mengelaknya dengan alasan ia membaca berita. Oh ayolah. North Enterprise sangat merahasiakan identitas seorang Kagami Taiga. Jadi mana mungkin hal itu akan muncul diberita bak koin receh yang disebar asal dijalanan Tokyo.

"Jadi,ada urusan apa kau ke kampus?"

"Memang ada masalah kalau aku mengunjungi kampusku sendiri,Shin?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu seperti mendengar guru matematika sedang menjabarkan tentang Sinus,Cosinus,dan Tangen."

"Aku sangat yakin bahwa arti dari kalimatmu barusan kau sangat menyukai panggilan tersebut. Atau,kau lebih suka saat Takao-san memanggilmu-"

"Jangan lanjutkan! Ada urusan apa kau ke kampus? Kurasa sekarang masih jam pelajaran di tempatmu magang."Midorima melihat jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan kirinya.

"Hanya sedang mencicil tugas akhir. Aku butuh beberapa buku diperpustakaan. Kau sendiri? Kufikir kau sedang di rumah sakit."

"Hari ini mereka memberiku libur karena aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku lebih awal. Jadi aku memilih ke kampus untuk membaca beberapa literature."Midorima membuka pintu perpustakaan lalu melepas sepatunya. Dengan cepat ia meletakkannya dirak yang telah disediakan disamping pintu masuk.

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Aku pergi mencari beberapa buku dulu."Kagami mendahului Midorima masuk. Badan tinggi tegapnya seketika hilang diantara rak buku yang berjejer. 

* * *

Chapter2: -Kasus Kedua,"Hijau Bertemu Merah Cerah?"-

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-Isi lembaran kedelapan buku harian Kisedai-

Shintarou,'Ayah' yang Tsundere

* * *

Shintarou menghela nafas.

Buku tentang anatomi tubuh ditangannya tidak berubah halaman sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bola mata berwarna emeraldnya mencoba fokus pada tiap kata aneh yang diketik dibuku tersebut. Kata kunci,mencoba. Karena setiap sepuluh detik,bola mata itu akan melirik kearah depan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan serindu itu padaku sampai tidak bisa fokus pada buku anatomi 'terbalik'mu."Kagami berbisik seraya menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak rindu padamu. Dan bukuku-Oh."Dengan cepat Midorima segera membalik bukunya yang memang terbalik. Pantas saja ia butuh dua kali lipat untuk fokus. Buku ditangannya segera ditinggikan sejajar dengan kepala untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Akui saja Midorima. Aku tidak akan tertawa. Tidak sekarang."Kagami menepuk dadanya sedikit kencang untuk menahan tawa yang hampir pecah. Ia tidak ingin diusir dari perpustakaan karena membuat gaduh.

"Aku lebih memilih kau tertawa sekarang agar kau diusir dari sini."Midorima mendelik dari balik buku.

"Kau yakin? Nanti kalau kau jadi semakin rindu padaku bagaimana?"Kagami menaikkan satu alis cabangnya.

"Aku tidak rindu padamu Kagami."

"Dasar tsundere."Kagami terkekeh pelan.

"Kau… Huft. Lupakan."

"Memang kenapa sih daritadi kau terus melirik kearahku? Ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Memang."

"Hah? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kantung mata. Berapa jam dalam minggu ini kau tidur,Kagami?"

"Eh? Sekarang dimulai interogasinya?"

"Jawab saja,Baka."

"Kalau aku yang hampir lulus dalam waktu singkat disebut Baka,lalu kau yang seorang calon dokter tapi membaca buku terbalik itu disebut apa,Shin?"Kagami menyeringai. Skakmat.

"Aku sedang latihan,nanodayo."Midorima terbatuk canggung.

"Latihan? Aku baru tahu seorang dokter ada latihan membaca terbalik."Seringai diwajah Kagami makin lebar.

"A-ada nanodayo."

"Kau bahkan lebih buruk dalam berbohong dibanding murid-muridku,Shin."Kagami tertawa pelan.

"U-urusai! Jawab saja pertanyaanku Bakagami."

"Huh,susah sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan denganmu ya. Seminggu ini aku tidur satu jam dalam sehari."Kagami mendesah pelan.

"Memangnya separah apa kondisi perusahaan?"Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Seperti tahun lalu."

Midorima mengingatnya. Ingat kalimat diatas sebelumnya kalau mereka bukan teman dekat? Kalimat itu separuhnya benar dan separuh lainnya salah. Mereka bukan teman saat mereka dihadapan yang lainnya. Tapi sebenarnya mereka teman yang paling dekat kalau mereka sedang berdua dan saling berbagi beban. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan ia mau menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain. Tiba-tiba saja pada hari itu ia mengeluarkan seluruh unek-unek yang bahkan orang lain tidak pernah tahu kepada seorang Kagami Taiga.

"Memangnya Himuro tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri?"

"Para kolega kali ini terlalu berisik,Shin. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan pemimpin asli North. Aku dan Tatsuya sampai harus putar akal lebih kali ini."Kagami meletakkan buku tebal yang dipegangnya lalu mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"Midorima menatap Kagami kasihan.

"Untunglah dalam seminggu masalah itu dapat segera diselesaikan. Walau harus mengorbankan hampir seluruh jam istirahatku."Kagami bersandar pada sandaran kursi kayu perpustakaan.

"Lalu mengapa kau kesini? Bukankah lebih baik meminta izin sekolah selama dua hari untuk beristirahat?"Midorima mendelik tajam.

"Karena terlalu sering lembur,mataku tak dapat berkompromi dengan anggota tubuh lainnya."Kagami terlalu lelah untuk membalas tatapan calon dokter dihadapannya sehingga ia hanya dapat mendesah pelan.

"Mengapa tidak kau gunakan saja obat tidur?

"Sudah. Dan tidak mempan."

"Memangnya kau ini apa sampai tidak mempan begitu?"Midorima menatap Kagami tak percaya.

"Entahlah. Tanyakan sendiri pada sistem kekebalanku."Kagami menjawab asal.

"Kau butuh cuti,Kagami."

"Baiklah."

"Tidak membantah?"

"Nah…"

"Baiklah. Aku tahu. Dan aku akan pastikan kau tidur."

"Eh?"

"Fix telah ditentukan."

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada tamu,Taiga-nii?"

Begitu mereka sampai dikediaman Kagami,mereka segera disapa oleh seorang remaja dengan rambut berwarna merah cerah dan mata dwiwarna,merah dan emas. Midorima berfikir bahwa remaja itu mungkin sepupu jauhnya mengingat warna rambutnya merah. Walau tidak seperti Kagami. Remaja itu segera mempersilahkan mereka dan duduk diruang tamu menemani Midorima. Sedangkan Kagami kedapur sebentar untuk mengambilkan minum.

"Kenalkan,ini temanku dari Senior High. Midorima Shintarou. Mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran."

Midorima hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya sembari memberi tatapan sebentar kepada remaja dihadapannya. Sementara remaja itu hanya memberi anggukan kecil dan sapaan.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Kelas 3 Rakuzan High."

"Seorang Akashi?!"

"Begitulah. Makanya sudah kubilang tadi kau tidak usah repot untuk mengantarku. Aku bisa membawa mobil sendiri."Kagami hanya bisa mendesah untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Sepertinya nama Akashi sangat terkenal ya,Taiga-nii."Akashi meletakkan cawan diatas meja.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak awal bukan."

"Lalu mengapa tidak ada yang mengetahui nama Kagami?"

"Karena aku-"perkataan Kagami dipotong cepat oleh Midorima.

"Kau yakin akan memberitahunya,Kagami?"

"Memberitahu apa? Dan mengapa kau mengetahui banyak hal tentang Taiga-nii?"Akashi menatap nanar Midorima yang menatap balik Akashi tanpa canggung.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua."Kagami meninggikan satu oktaf suaranya. Keduanya langsung bungkam dan segera menatap Kagami yang kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tenanglah Shin. Dia sudah kuanggap adik dan lambat laun ia juga harus belajar tentang perusahaan yang akan diturunkan kepadanya beberapa hari lagi."Midorima hanya membuang nafas kesal. Midorima sangat overprotect mengenai rahasia diantara mereka.

"Dan Seijuuro. Shin ini adalah sahabatku. Jadi wajar saja ia tahu banyak hal. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan alasan mengapa nama Kagami tidak begitu dikenal dalam bisnis karena aku merahasiakan identitasku. Dalam bisnis kau harus menjaga reputasimu jikalau identitasmu diketahui khalayak bukan?"Akashi mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu aku masih bisa melanjutkan studi tanpa harus memusingkan reputasi dan pandangan orang lain karena mereka tidak tahu tentang posisiku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan selama diluar. Dan aku mohon padamu untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini kepada kakekmu dan kolega lainnya. Mengerti?"Akashi hanya bisa mengangguk. Biarlah Akashi mengetahui antara North Enterprise dan Kagami nanti saat Akashi mendalami seluk beluk perusahaannya sendiri terlebih dulu.

"Baiklah Kagami. Sebaiknya kau segera naik kekamarmu dan berbaringlah."Midorima segera berdiri dan mendorong Kagami naik. Sebelum sampai ketangga,mereka dicegat oleh Akashi yang kebingungan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Taiga-nii?"

"Membuatnya tidur."

"Hah?!"

"Shin,kau mengatakan hal yang sangat ambigu."Kagami tertawa.

"!"Midorima menutup wajahnya yang merah akibat malu.

"Maksud Shin,ia ingin memastikan aku bisa beristirahat dengan cukup."Kagami mengacak surai merah Akashi. Akashi menggerutu kesal,namun tidak menampik telapak tangan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu.

"Sepertinya kecurigaanku terbukti. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu beristirahat selama seminggu ini. Selalu terdengar dering telepon dan ketikan keypad laptop setiap malam dari sebelum aku tidur sampai aku bangun pagi."Akashi menatap marah Kagami. Kagami hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal.

"Begitulah. Dan aku akan memintanya untuk mengajukan libur selama dua hari kedepan,nanodayo."Midorima segera mendorong Kagami kekamarnya yang disusul Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengabarkan kepala sekolah tentang hal tersebut. Kebetulan aku adalah ketua OSIS."

"Kuserahkan urusan itu padamu."

"Tenang saja."

"Hei. Hei. Kalian."Kagami yang sudah duduk diatas kasurnya menatap keduanya tidak percaya.

"Ada apa Kagami/Taiga-nii?"Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kalian saling mendelik satu sama lain. Dan sekarang kalian jadi bekerja sama? Kalian seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru saja bertengkar kemudian segera bahu membahu mengkhawatirkan anak kalian yang mendadak jatuh sakit. Kalian tahu? Kalian sangat manis jikalau akur."Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan keduanya merah padam.

"Jangan tertawa Bakagami!"

"Taiga-nii,aku tidak mungkin berpasangan dengannya!"

"Ya ya. Katakan itu pada dua orang yang sehabis bertengkar lalu mendadak akur bahkan saling sinkron."Kagami menyeringai puas.

"Diam!"

"Oh ya,kalian mau tahu? Aku sudah berfikir untuk menjadikan Sei sebagai ayah dan Shin sebagai ibunya berdasarkan karakter kalian. Tapi sepertinya lebih cocok jikalau Shin yang jadi ayahnya."

"Hentikan Taiga/-nii!"

"Haha baiklah baiklah. Sepertinya percakapan ini dan akibat terlalu keras tertawa membuatku lelah dan mengantuk."Kagami menguap lebar.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur Kagami."

"Hmm,baiklah."

"Kalau begitu kami keluar. Selamat beristirahat."

Keduanya segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat menuruni tangga dan kembali keruang tamu,keduanya diam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Tepat sebelum Midorima hendak berdiri untuk pamit,Akashi berbicara.

"Apa yang membuatmu dekat dengan Taiga-nii?"

"Aku juga akan bertanya hal yang sama. Mengingat afeksi yang kau berikan kepadanya seperti saudara kandung."

"Boleh aku jujur? Kenapa kita tadi bertengkar masih menjadi misteri. Tapi aku bisa mengabaikannya."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu,simpel saja. Karena Kagami telah membantuku untuk dapat bangkit dengan kedua kakiku tanpa beban ataupun arahan dari orang lain layaknya boneka. Dan itu sangat berpengaruh bagi diriku. Kalau kau sendiri?"Midorima mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Taiga-nii membuatku dapat melihat warna lain selain hitam dan putih. Dia mengeluarkanku dari zona 'kesendirian'."Akashi tersenyum hangat seraya menatap keluar jendela.

"Sangat baik,bukan?"Midorima mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Taiga-nii…"

"Hn."

"Taiga-nii…"

"Hm?"

"Lihat kesini sebentar…"

"Aku sedang membaca laporan."

"Tch. Lima menit saja kau mengabaikan kertas-kertas itu tidak membuat profit perusahaanmu turun drastis,Taiga."

" _Scary Sei is appear~_ "Kagami berkata dengan nada seakan-akan ketakutan walau matanya tak beranjak dari lembaran ditangannya dan senyum jahil terpatri jelas dibalik lembaran tersebut. Akashi tak perlu melihatnya. Karena selama berminggu-minggu dirumah ini dia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan kejahilan Kagami,bukan sebaliknya. Sangat menyebalkan. Bagi Akashi tentu saja.

"Sepertinya dari hari ke hari kau semakin tidak takut padaku,Taiga."

"Memangnya apa yang perlu kutakutkan dari remaja yang punya kecendrungan berlebih pada benda tajam dihadapanku ini?"

"Kau mengejekku."

"Itu kenyataan. Bukan ejekan."

"Tapi nada bicaramu seperti mengejek."

"Berani bertaruh? Aku akan membuang gunting-gunting,pisau, dan samurai yang kau sembunyikan dibawah tempat tidur dan diatas lemari."

"Jangan berani-Hey! Kau menggeledah kamarku?!"Akashi berdiri dan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

"Tidak boleh?"Kagami menurunkan kertas ditangannya. Alis cabangnya terangkat dan wajahnya menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Mana boleh! Itu kan wilayah pribadiku!"

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali kalau begitu."Dengan acuh Kagami kembali membaca laporan saham yang dikirim Himuro Tatsuya,saudara angkatnya yang dipercayakan menjadi sekretaris perusahaan diumurnya yang baru menginjak 23 tahun,siang tadi saat Kagami tengah mengajar.

Akashi hanya bisa memberengut ketika Kagami kembali fokus pada lembaran 'terkutuk' itu.

"Jangan cemberut. Dan ini bukan lembaran terkutuk. Aku dan kepala keluarga yang bekerja dibawah naunganku butuh data ini untuk kelangsungan hidup kami. Aku tahu pasti kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak marah."

"Aku tidak begitu."Walau sebenarnya memang Akashi penasaran. Dan sepertinya Akashi harus membiasakan kebiasaan atau mungkin kemampuan Kagami dalam hal membaca fikiran.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin akan mengutarakannya dengan jelas. Tapi karena aku orang yang baik hati,akan aku jelaskan tanpa diminta."

"Lebih baik tidak kau jelaskan."'Taiga-nii' nya terlalu percaya diri.

Kagami mengabaikan ucapan Akashi dan melanjutkan,"Aku tidak marah karena aku sadar kau butuh privasi seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Tapi disini,dirumahku,kau bukan orang lain. Kau sudah jadi adikku. Jadi,sebagai kakak,aku juga harus memantau dan memeriksa kegiatan,kebiasaan, dan hal apa saja yang berkaitan dengan adik kecilku ini. Tapi karena kau sendiri yang secara langsung memintaku untuk terlalu ikut campur hal pribadimu,aku menghargai keinginanmu dan tidak akan mengganggu lagi."

Satu menit.

.

.

Lima menit.

.

.

.

Hening.

Kagami bilang apa tadi? Adik? Jadi Kagami juga telah mengakuinya secara jelas kalau Akashi Seijuurou ini adalah adiknya. Dan dia selalu memperhatikan adik yang sering berlaku tidak sopan padanya, dan bahkan memiliki darah dari seorang rival perusahaannya sendiri?

"Oh,jadi ini wajah malu dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Oke,sudah kusimpan digallery-ku."

Sejak kapan Kagami memegang ponsel?! Dan apa katanya tadi? Wajah malu? Apa merah diwajahnya sangat ketara? Dan Tadi dia bilang 'Adik Kecil' kan?!

"Taiga-nii! Hapus foto itu! Dan aku bukan adik kecil! Aku sebentar lagi 17 tahun!"

* * *

Chapter3: -Kasus Ketiga, "Kau Lupa?"-

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-Isi lembaran kelima belas buku harian Kisedai-

Seijuurou dan Rival barunya

* * *

Seijuurou tengah gundah. Beberapa kali ia berjalan memutari meja di salah satu ruangan ber-AC digedung tingkat dua puluh. Tingkat paling atas. Ia sendiri diruangan itu. Jadi tidak akan ada yang bertanya akan tingkahnya yang seperti remaja baru jatuh cinta. Oke,ia tidak jatuh cinta kali ini. Ia gundah karena hal lain. Dan kata 'cinta' apalagi dengan lawan jenis belum masuk dalam kamusnya. Atau mungkin tidak?

 _'Tok tok tok'_

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar ruangan tersebut menghentikan kegiatan tidak bermanfaat Seijuurou. Seijuurou segera bergegas duduk dikursi empuk yang diletakkan ditengah ruangan bersama dengan meja yang sebelumnya dikelilinginya.

"Perwakilan dari North Enterprise telah datang"

Sebuah suara dari balik pintu memberitakan kedatangan tamunya.

"Persilahkan dia masuk,Yoko-san."

Perempuan dengan umur sekitar 25-30 tahun,rambut cokelat sebahu dan dalam balutan kemeja kerja berwarna biru muda dan rok hitam selutut membuka pintu ruangan. Suara heels yang dipakainya terdengar beriringan dengan tiap langkah yang diambilnya. Dibelakang perempuan itu kemudian muncul laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya. Terlihat tanda lahir dibawah mata kanannya. Kulitnya yang putih mengesankan dirinya sebagai bishounen. Atau mungkin ikemenkah? Seijuurou segera menampik pemikiran aneh barusan.

"Silahkan duduk. Anda mau minum apa,Himuro-san?"

"Teh hijau saja. Terima kasih."

"Dua kalau begitu,Yoko-san."

Setelah membungkukkan badan dan mengucap pelan kata permisi,perempuan itu segera menutup pintu dan membuatkan teh. Sementara didalam ruangan tersebut laki-laki yang bernama Himuro itu tampak sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan. Seijuurou sendiri lebih memilih diam menunggu tamu bisnisnya selesai mengamati. Lima menit dalam diam,perempuan bernama Yoko,sekretaris perusahaan tersebut datang membawakan teh dan keluar ruangan setelahnya.

"Bagaimana minggu pertama anda menjalankan perusahaan,Akashi-san?"

"Untunglah aku sudah belajar sedikit tentang perusahaan sebelumnya."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sejenak saat mereka meminum teh yang tersaji.

"Baik kalau begitu… Jadi bisa dimulai kah perjanjian kerja sama perusahaan kita?"Terdengar dentingan suara cawan yang beradu dengan meja kaca.

"Tergantung dengan kesepakatannya."Seijuurou memainkan roda kursi yang didudukinya dengan memberi dorongan kearah belakang. Disandarkannya punggung yang semula tegak.

"Tidak masalah. Berapa persen yang ingin dipergunakan?"Himuro mengeluarkan map merah tua dari tas tangan yang dibawanya.

"50 persen."Seijuurou memperhatikan Himuro menandatangani sesuatu.

"Baiklah."Kemudian ia menyodorkan map yang telah dibuka dan menampilkan isinya. Beberapa kertas yang di steples. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada tulisan yang diketik rapi dan membacanya seksama.

"Perusahaan kalian bahkan sudah menuliskan apa yang akan aku ajukan sebelum aku mengutarakannya. Benar-benar hebat."Tanpa ragu Seijuurou menandatangani bagian yang terdapat materai dan terdapat namanya dibawah materai.

"Tentu saja. Pemimpin kami sangat pandai membaca pola fikir calon relasi bisnisnya."Himuro mengambil kembali map tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Walau tanpa perlu bertatap muka?"Alis Seijuurou bertaut. Sepertinya ia kenal orang dengan karakter seperti itu.

"Tidak semuanya. Kadang ia perlu mencari info tentang calon rekannya. Tapi untuk Akashi Corp. ia bilang ia tidak perlu mencari tahu."Himuro menuangkan isi teko ke dalam cawan dan memainkannya sebelum meminumnya.

"Karena Akashi Corp. juga sudah punya nama menyaingi kalian?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Himuro tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Bingkisan?

"Boss bilang ia tidak bisa memberikannya secara langsung dan diwaktu yang tepat karena sedang diluar kota."Seijuurou menerima bingkisan tersebut dan menatapnya lama. Taiga-nii nya juga sedang tidak ada dirumah karena ada urusan bisnis. Dan apa kata Himuro? Memberikan secara langsung? Bukankah North sangat menutupi informasi tentang pemimpinnya? Sebentar…

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan pemimpin perusahaanmu? Kufikir kalian hanya rekan kerja semata?"Mata Seijuurou menatap intens Himuro yang hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Begitukah yang kau fikir? Hmm,baiklah. Aku hanya akan membocorkannya padamu."

"Masalah?"

"Aku dan pemimpin perusahaan adalah saudara angkat. Dan dia sangat sering memanggilku Tatsuya,Tatsu-nii dan bahkan saat kecil dulu menangis sambil memanggil namaku saat terjatuh. Uh,saat kecil Taiga sangat menggemaskan."Himuro mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto bayi dengan rambut warna merah gelap tengah duduk dan menatap mainan dikedua tangannya dengan wajah berfikir. Bayi itu tengah memilih mainan mana yang ingin dia mainkan lebih dulu. Bola kecil,atau mobil-mobilan.

Seijuurou tertegun. Taiga-nii?

"Tapi sekarang dia sangat mandiri. Selalu berusaha mengerjakan semuanya sendiri diawal. Aku jadi merindukan adik kecilku."Himuro memasukkan foto tersebut didalam dompetnya.

"Jadi kecurigaanku benar? Taiga-nii pemilik North?"

"Begitulah. Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi adiknya? Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan adik manisku."Himuro menatap tidak suka Seijuurou. Kontan Seijuurou segera tersadar dari fikirannya dan menatap balik Himuro.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini adiknya. Dan dia mengakuiku."

"Gara-gara permainan adik-kakak yang kau mulai itu,Taiga jadi semakin dewasa demi kau dan seolah-olah tidak membutuhkan kakaknya lagi."

"Aku tidak main-main."

"Tapi bagiku itu semua seperti permainan anak kecil."Himuro menatap sinis Seijuurou.

"Kau-"perdebatan mereka terpotong ketika nada dering dari ponsel Himuro tertangkap indera pendengaran mereka. Himuro segera membaca tulisan pada layar dan mengangkat telepon dengan wajah sumringah.

"Taiga~ ada apa? … Begitukah,baiklah. …. Aku sedang berada dengan 'adik' kecilmu. … Tidak,aku tidak membuatnya marah. Eh? Baiklah kita bicara nanti. Bye."Himuro segera menutup telepon dengan wajah tidak senang. Sementara Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah,Akashi-san. Kalau begitu saya undur diri. Dan terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Himuro segera beranjak dari kursi dihadapan Seijuurou dan keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh. Seijuurou menggerakkan kursi dan menghadapkan diri kearah jendela dengan wajah muram. Pertama,dia sebelumnya gundah karena difikirnya 'kakak'nya lupa dengan ulang tahunnya. Tapi ternyata Taiga ingat bahkan sampai menitipkan lewat Himuro. Kedua,sekarang Himuro menyalahkannya karena merebut Taiga darinya. Dan ketiga,apa maksud Taiga-nii tidak menceritakannya secara jelas tentang perusahaannya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Sei…"

Kagami Taiga mengintip kedalam kamar dengan tembok warna abu-abu. Manik mata berwarna merahnya menangkap bayangan hitam dibalik tirai yang menutupi pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Seraya menghembuskan nafas lelah,Kagami berjalan mendekati bayangan tersebut dan berdiri disamping sosok yang lebih pendek darinya 20 senti tersebut. Kagami memilih diam dan menunggu sosok disampingnya mengeluarkan isi pemikirannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjelaskan tentang perusahaanmu?"

To the point. Itulah sifat Akashi Seijuurou.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari tentang perusahaanmu?"

"Jangan menimpali pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan."

"Huft,jawab saja dan kau akan tahu."

Seijuurou mendengus sebal tapi tetap menjawab.

"Sudah semuanya. Seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mempelajari seluk beluk Akashi Corp. Mulai dari kantor pusat yang ada di Tokyo,kantor cabang di Korea,Cina dan Miami,bahkan pembentukan kantor baru dibawah naungan North Enterprise di Prancis."

"Kau sudah bertemu Tatsuya."

"Dan itu tidak menyenangkan."Seijuurou mendecih.

"Souka. Pasti Tatsuya bicara sesuatu."Kagami tersenyum maklum.

" _You have no idea_."

"Tenang saja. Banyak skenario yang sudah kubayangkan bagaimana pertemuan kalian. Terlebih Tatsuya dan sifat over-nya."

"Bisakah sekarang kita bahas tentang alasan penyembunyian identitas seorang Kagami Taiga?"Alis Seijuurou saling bertaut.

"Kau cemburu."Kagami tertawa pelan.

"Karena akupun juga akan over protect pada apa yang aku miliki."Seijuurou bersemu merah.

"Baguslah. Karena kau butuh itu untuk kelangsungan hidupmu juga."

"Keinginan untuk menjaga sesuatu yang berharga?"Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Nah… Kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa tahu alasanku belum memberitahumu tentang nama perusahaanku."Kagami membalikkan badan dan menyandarkan diri pada besi balkon.

"Ini rahasia kecil petama diantara kita. Bukan sebagai rekan bisnis. Tapi sebagai **kakak dan adik**."Kagami melanjutkan.

Seijuurou menahan nafas. Ia merasa akan meleleh tiap kali Kagami menyebutkan mantra ajaib itu.

"Kau masih mendengarkan?"

"Iya."Jawabnya sebisa mungkin.

"Baiklah…. Dimulai dari mana ya dongeng singkat ini? Ah… begini! Semua bermula dari dua belas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu anak semurku seharusnya sedang menikmati masa kanak-kanak dan taman hiburan. Tapi kau tahu? Masa kecilku sudah diisi dengan darah dan organ tubuh..."Kagami menengadah kedua tangannya seolah-olah keduanya dipenuhi dengan darah yang mengalir segar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu bukan hal yang masalah.

"Apa?!"Seijuurou merasakan semua tubuhnya menegang.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku. Dan keluargaku bukan seperti apa yang kau fikir."Kagami tertawa lebar. Ia paling suka mengerjai Seijuurou.

"M-maksudnya?"Ujarnya terbata.

"Darah dan organ tubuh itu berasal dari korban kejahatan pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di Amerika,Inggris dan belahan dunia lainnya. Keluargaku Interpol. Bahkan aku sudah mendapat tempat khusus sebagai penyidik di umurku yang baru menginjak sembilan tahun."

"Serius?!"Kagami lagi-lagi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Sugoi! Saat itu umurku baru enam tahun dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan buku partitur pertamaku."Mata Seijuurou menerawang langit gelap dihadapannya.

"Kau juga sama hebatnya Sei…"

"Tapi ceritamu seperti Detective Conan. Sayangnya conan menyelesaikan kasus dibelakang layar."Seijuurou menggelengkan kepala mengingat anime yang ditontonnya dulu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau seorang _otaku_ …"Kagami tertawa geli. Sementara Seijuurou menutup wajahnya.

"Kalau kau tahu bagian ini,aku tidak perlu menjelaskan detailnya kan?"Kagami kembali pada mode seriusnya. Mukanya merefleksikan perasaannya saat itu. Sedih. Marah. Kecewa. Murka.

Seijuurou paham sekarang. Alasan dibalik keluarga Kagami menyembunyikan identitas masing-masing,bahkan sampai rela mengatur perusahaan yang sekarang menjadi perusahaan terbesar didunia. Seijuurou bahkan yakin marga 'Kagami' itu bukan marga aslinya. Mereka butuh identitas kan?

Dan Kagami pun pernah merasakan kehilangan seperti yang Seijuurou rasakan. Ibunya mati karena keracunan. Sedangkan ibu Taiga-nii nya tertabrak mobil yang memang sudah direncanakan orang-orang yang mengincar takdir kematian mereka. Hidup memang kejam.

Walau begitu,Taiga-nii selalu berfikir kedepan. Selalu mencoba berfikir logis,cepat tanggap,disaat hatinya juga terkadang lelah. Benar-benar sosok yang tegar. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Sosok yang sangat menginspirasinya. Bahkan yang menolongnya keluar dari ruang lingkup fikirannya sendiri.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku,Taiga-nii. Karena kau tidak sendiri."

Seijuurou memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Terima kasih adik kecilku. Kau juga."

Kagami membalas pelukan hangat itu seraya mengusap surai merah cerah Akashi.

"Hey! Aku bukan anak kecil,Taiga-nii!"

Suasana tentram itu berakhir saat Akashi Seijuurou berteriak kencang dan Kagami Taiga harus menjitak kepalanya karena berteriak tengah malam.

"Kita bertemu lagi,Akashi-san~"

Seijuurou mendecih.

Orang itu lagi-lagi muncul dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kantormu dekat dari sini?"

"Aku baru saja selesai rapat di dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk makan siang."

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali. Kalau begitu boleh aku bergabung?"

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya malas. Tanpa di jawabpun jawabannya sudah jelas. Karena sosok di hadapannya segera duduk di kursi seberang sebelum mendengar jawaban darinya. Dengan santai ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu yang tidak ingin Seijuurou dengar sedikitpun suaranya.

"Ternyata memang benar. Kau terlalu mudah ditebak,Akashi-san."Tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Seijuurou yang padahal sudah sedatar mungkin.

"Apa maumu?"

"Menyapamu."

"Sudah kah?"

"Ah,kau merasa terganggu."

Kening Seijuurou berkerut.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Ingin membuatku merasa terganggu?"

" _Exactly_."

"Kau masih saja mempermasalahkan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke kediaman Akashi dan melanjutkan perusahaanmu dengan tenang dari sana?!"

Pelayan yang hendak meletakkan makanan dan minuman pesanannya terlonjak kaget saat lawan bicara dihadapannya menggebrak meja.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Pamanmu,bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sok sopan sekali daritadi?"

"Anak ini! Aku sudah menahan diri tahu!"Masaomi menggeram.

Seijuurou tak bergeming. Ia menatap malas pamannya sambil meminum kopi susu pesanannya. Pamannya yang gerah dengan kelakuan angkuh keponakannya hampir saja menarik kerah kemeja Seijuurou kalau saja seseorang tidak menginterupsi.

"Kami mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tapi bisakah tidak membuat keributan disini dan makan dengan tenang?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tidak berselera."Masaomi menghentakkan kaki keluar restoran dan menutup kasar pintu tanpa menoleh kesumber suara sedikitpun.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak butuh bantuan anda,Himuro-san."

Akashi melirik sebentar Himuro yang duduk di kursi yang dipakai Masaomi sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membantu. Hanya gerah saja melihat kelakuannya."

"Sedang melakukan inspeksi?"

"Begitulah."

Keduanya diam.

"Himuro-san,kapan anda di adopsi oleh keluarga Kagami?"Akashi membuka suara.

"Aku asumsikan kau sudah mencari tahu beberapa info berdasarkan nama Kagami. Hm,sepertinya saat umurku 13 tahun dan Taiga 11 tahun. Mereka menyelamatkanku dari percobaan pembunuhan yang di lakukan kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Miris sekali bukan?"Himuro tertawa. Namun tak sampai pada cahaya dikedua matanya yang menggelap.

"Keluarga Kagami sepertinya banyak melakukan kegiatan amal dibalik misi-misinya."Ini bukan pertanyaan. Melainkan pernyataan.

" _Such a family with angel's heart_."

Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Taiga mau menjagamu. Di keluargamu terdapat orang dengan perangai yang menyebalkan juga berbahaya."

"Berbahaya? Dari segi mana? Yang aku lihat ia hanyalah orang dengan temperamen yang tinggi."Seijuurou mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau belum tahu kalau ia memiliki hubungan dengan dunia bawah?"

Akashi bungkam.

"Hm,tapi Akashi… Walau kau dalam penjagaan Taiga, jangan sampai membuatnya dalam masalah. Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku buru kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Taiga."Himuro menatap tajam Akashi.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu,Himuro Tatsuya."

* * *

uwaaaa,sorry baru update dan isinya pun OOC semua :"

but no problem,karena aku lagi kepengen banget nistain akashi yang gayanya sok almighty or cool(ant?)

keep reading right? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau jangan membuat keributan selama di sekolah ya…"

"Memangnya kau fikir aku anak nakal?" Seijuurou mendengus.

"Dari auranya sih demikian." Kagami mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kepala Sekolah dan murid lainnya sampai memilihku tiga kali dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS, Taga-nii?" Seijuurou tersenyum mengejek.

"Karena wajahmu menyeramkan." Kagami terkekeh.

Seijuurou hanya bisa mendecih.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai…" Kagami kemudian mematikan mesin mobilnya tepat di samping gerbang masuk sekolah.

"Kenapa waktu magangmu sebentar sekali?" Seijuurou menggerutu. Masih diam di kursi samping Kagami.

"Aww, sepertinya adik kecilku akan sangat merindukan kakaknya ini…" Kagami mengacak surai merah cerah itu dengan gemas.

"Apanya yang rindu kalau setiap hari bertemu?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Benarkah begitu? Hm… Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera menjadwalkan perjalanan bisnis lagi agar kau tidak bosan bertemu denganku terus." Mata Kagami mengerling jail.

"Silahkan saja. Aku malah bersyukur kalau rumah sepi." Seijuurou menantang.

"Agar kau bisa memesan diam – diam samurai dari zaman edo di acara lelang kan?" Kagami tertawa.

"Kau! Jangan gunakan kemampuan mengerikanmu itu padaku!" Seijuurou menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Uh uh… Sepertinya adik kecilku sedang merajuk. Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa balon dan sekotak cokelat."

"Ughhhh! Berhentilah menggodaku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah… Aku berhenti." Kagami batuk beberapa kali.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" Seijuurou meraba kening Kagami.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya kelelahan. Tidur beberapa jam juga sudah membuat kondisiku membaik." Kagami tersenyum melihat raut khawatir adiknya.

"Jangan lupa untuk banyak – banyak minum air hangat, Taiga-nii…"

"Sebaiknya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Sei…"

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" Seijuurou memasang tampang bingung. Pasalnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa sejak tadi kakaknya itu mewanti – wanti tentang keselamatannya. Padahal ia hanya pergi ke sekolah dan tidak ada jadwal rapat ke kantor.

"Karena kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang menanti di depan kita kalau lengah sedetik saja…"

* * *

Chapter4: -Kasus Keempat,"Awal Mula"-

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-Isi lembaran kedua puluh dua buku harian Kisedai-

 _Strong Opponents_

* * *

Seijuurou menggerutu lagi lagi dan lagi untuk… entah keberapa puluh kali hari ini.

Perkataannya tadi pagi hanya candaan! _Damnit!_

Ia tidak bermaksud menyuruh Taiga melakukan perjalanan bisnis untuk yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini. Ia hanya bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa ia lebih senang rumah sepi. Ia hanya ingin mengetes kakaknya saat ia berkata bahwa ia tidak merindukan Taiga.

Dan kakaknya pun pasti tahu apa isi hati Seijuurou sebenarnya.

Tapi kenapa kakaknya malah tetap mengatur jadwal keberangkatannya ke Hawaii untuk esok hari?!

Belum lagi kondisi kakaknya sedang menurun beberapa hari ini.

Seijuurou menggeram frustasi.

'Tetap tenang, Seijuurou…' Bathinnya.

Perlahan ia mengatur nafas dan memejamkan mata. Mencari kemungkinan alasan di balik kepergian kakaknya yang mendadak tersebut.

' _Mengerjainya? Tidak mungkin sejauh itu.'_

' _Ada jadwal mendadak? Mungkin saja. Tapi pasti akan di batalkan Tatsuya kalau kondisi Taiga sedang tidak prima.'_

' _Kasus besar….'_

Pasti itu! Taiga tidak mungkin akan melewatkan kesempatan barang semenit saja kalau sudah mengenai kasus yang harus di tanganinya.

Seijuurou mendengus ketika mendapat kemungkinan terbesar yang memaksa kakaknya pergi. Kakaknya, bukan kakak kandung tentu saja karena mereka beda marga, selalu _reckless_ kalau sudah tertarik dengan tantangan. Dan pekerjaannya tidak sesimpel pegawai kantoran atau bahkan anak kuliahan pada umumnya itu mengharuskannya agar selalu awas.

Seijuurou tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kakaknya sesukses itu dengan _attitude_ yang seceroboh dan seakan – akan cuek dengan sekeliling. Bahkan selalu bersikap santai seolah – olah hidupnya tidak dipertaruhkan dalam game _hide and seek_ ala mereka.

Saking asyiknya berkutat dalam lamunan menyebabkannya kurang awas dengan sekeliling dan menabrak sesuatu.

'Bruk'

Dengan keseimbangan yang bagus, Seijuurou berhasil menahan diri pada kedua kakinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Itte…" Orang yang sekarang terduduk di hadapannya mengadu kesakitan.

Lantas Seijuurou segera menurunkan arah pandangnya dan hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah biru muda.

' _Langit tidak berpindah ke tanah kan?_ '

Seijuurou segera mengulurkan tangan ke arah anak laki – laki yang dari perawakannya berumur tiga tahun di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak apa, Tetsuya?"

Tanyanya begitu menyadari bahwa yang di tabraknya barusan adalah anak tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

"Tidak apa, Akashi…"

Tangan putihnya menyambut uluran tangan Seijuurou dan berdiri perlahan. Di tepuknya pelan celana seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam untuk menghilangkan debu dari tanah yang tidak sengaja di dudukinya.

Dahi Seijuurou mengkerut samar.

"Kau itu tidak sopan, Tetsuya. Aku ini lebih tua darimu."

"Kau bahkan lebih tidak sopan lagi. Memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil mereka."

Jawab Aomine Tetsuya, anak laki – laki tetangga sebelahnya itu dengan wajah datar. Well, tidak sedatar itu bagi Seijuurou. Ia bisa melihat matanya yang sedikit menyipit walau cuma beberapa senti dan senyum mengejek di balik wajah datar itu.

" _Because I'm Absolute, Tetsuya._ "

'Absolute? Memangnya ia sedang iklan pembersih apa?' Tetsuya terkekeh geli dalam hati tentu saja.

"Jangan menertawaiku dalam diam, Tetsuya."

"Cih. Kau berlagak seperti Taiga-nii…" Raut wajah Tetsuya berubah masam.

"Ada masalah?" Alis Seijuurou terangkat.

"Yang boleh menjadi seperti Taiga-nii hanya aku." Tetsuya menatap tajam Seijuurou.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

Baru saja Tetsuya hendak membalas, terdengar suara agar berat di belakang mereka.

"Hoi bocah! Kalian sedang apa di depan rumah sejak tadi?"

Muncul di belakang mereka seorang pria dengan seragam biru tuanya dan beberapa lencana tersemat di kemejanya. Pria itu lebih tua dari Kagami, dan seumuran dengan Himuro Tatsuya. Warna rambutnya lebih gelap dibanding Tetsuya dan warna kulitnya di atas rata – rata kulit orang Jepang pada umumnya sehingga orang selalu akan mengira ia orang luar kalau saja wajah dan aksen Jepangnya tidak lebih mendominasi. Apalagi dengan bahasa asing, ia terdengar buruk dalam pengucapannya dan hanya tahu kata – kata kasar yang di sajikan pertelivisian Jepang.

"Hoi, merah pendek! Aku tahu kau sedang mengejekku dalam fikiranmu kan?!" Muncul perempatan siku – siku di keningnya.

'Huh, kenapa semua orang sekarang berlagak bagai psychist sih?' Seijuurou mendengus.

"Oh,ya… Bakagami kemana? Aku belum melihatnya sejak seminggu lalu."

"Perjalanan bisnis dan sibuk mengurus kuliahnya." Kalau kalian mau tahu, Seijuurou bisa mengenal tetangga rumah Kagami saat beberapa bulan lalu kedua laki – laki di hadapannya ini tanpa sopan – santun memasuki kediaman mereka layaknya rumah pribadi. Hampir saja Seijuurou meng- _assassinate_ mereka dengan pedang dan _kunai_ yang sedang ia bersihkan waktu itu kalau Taiga tidak segera melerai.

"Belum pulang juga?"

"Tadi pagi baru saja pulang."

Dengan acuh Seijuurou melewati keduanya dan berjalan melewati pagar rumah yang terbuka otomatis setiap ia dan orang tertentu yang telah terdaftar dalam memori mesin pemindai tersembunyi tersebut mendekat. Terdengar langkah kaki dan pintu yang membuka – lalu tertutup kembali di belakangnya.

"Kalian ini memangnya sudah izin?" Tanpa menoleh dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, ia berbicara dengan orang – orang di belakangnya.

"Aku kangen Taiga-nii."

"Aku ingin berbicara hal penting dengannya."

Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Dan Seijuurou kembali menggerutu.

000

"Kau itu jangan keras kepala, Bakagami."

"Hn."

"Dengarkan kami, Taiga-nii. Ini untuk kebaikan dirimu juga."

"Ya."

"Jawabnya bisa lebih dari dua huruf tidak?"

Seijuurou hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sore itu saat melihat interaksi antara Taiga, Daiki dan Tetsuya dari lantai atas. Taiga sedang duduk di lantai marbel yang tertutup oleh karpet jenis wilton dengan posisi bersila sambil menghadap layar laptopnya yang sedang menampilkan film action yang sudah tayang di bioskop lebih dari dua bulan lalu. Seijuurou tak bisa mengejek kakaknya yang baru sempat menonton karena memang ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermalas – malasan bahkan hanya sekedar ke bioskop. Dirinya sendiri pun juga hanya bisa browsing saat sedang senggang. Ia juga malas keluar rumah hanya untuk menonton hal yang bahkan bisa ia download di kantornya.

Sementara itu Aomine Daiki, kakak dari Aomine Tetsuya, sedang berbaring di sofa belakang tempat Taiga duduk seraya menonton dan mengganggu kegiatan Taiga. Seijuurou tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak keluar rumah dan mencari calon pendamping seperti berkencan atau mungkin _hangout_ dengan teman sejawat lainnya saat senggang seperti ini daripada berkutat dan selalu mengganggu kakaknya. Jangan teruskan. Bahkan Seijuurou tidak mau membayangkan kemungkinan yang ada di balik perilaku polisi dari _Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department_ tersebut.

Tetsuya sendiri saat ini sedang bersandar pada pundak kakaknya yang tertutup dengan selimut tebal sambil merajuk. Sejak tadi ia sudah memaksa Taiga agar mau istirahat karena suaranya yang makin serak. Tapi Taiga tetap bersikukuh ingin menonton film itu hingga selesai. Maka dari itu sejak tadi jawabnya tak lebih dari dua huruf agar tenggorokannya tidak semakin sakit.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Shintarou. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai membawa obat yang kau minta." Seijuurou membuka suara saat kakinya menyentuh lantai ruang tempat mereka berkumpul.

Taiga hanya mengangguk tanpa matanya beralih dari layar.

Semuanya diam. Tetsuya sudah malas merajuk dan ikut menonton sedangkan Daiki sudah berhenti mengganggu dan ikut larut dalam adegan di film. Seijuurou sendiri hanya duduk di sofa lainnya sambil memilah lembaran dari kantor. Karena hari ini ada ujian yang tidak mungkin di tinggalkannya, ia meminta orang kepercayaan Taiga yang berada di perusahaannya untuk mengambil berkas di kantor. Tentu saja hanya mereka yang tahu. Kakek Seijuurou yang mempekerjakannya sejak awal saja bahkan tidak tahu akan hal itu.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

Sebuah suara terdengar dari bawah meja. Dengan cepat Taiga mengambil benda yang mengeluarkan suara nyaring tersebut dan tersenyum kecut memandangi yang lain.

"Kalian bisa berakting?" Taiga menatap kedua remaja di hadapannya yang segera mengangguk.

"Oh ya Aho, hubungi semua petugas. Terutama yang membantu kasus **Hawaii ga Shinu**."

Dan malam harinya Tokyo di penuhi dengan ledakan dan beberapa tembakan.

000

"Arghhh! Jangan di tekan! _Please! That's hurt!_ Ow!"

"Ini karena kau terlalu gegabah, nanodayo."

"Tapi kalau tidak bertindak cepat Tokyo yang akan menjadi kota berdarah selanjutnya- _Shit!_ "

"Diam, Kagami."

"Tapi Shin~"

"Jangan beri aku tatapan memelas."

Keduanya berada di ruangan dengan dinding berwarna biru laut dan beberapa perabotan berpelitur yang menempel lantai dan dinding. Di sana juga terdapat tempat tidur dengan sprei dan sarung bantal berwarna putih tulang di mana Kagami Taiga tengah berbaring. Sementara Midorima Shintarou berdiri membelakangi kursi di samping kasur. Ia baru saja menjahit luka robek di tangan Kagami dan sekarang tengah membersihkan luka tusuk yang untungnya tidak dalam di pundak Kagami.

"Kau baik – baik saja Bakagami?"

"Yap! Sehat dan Kuat- Ow!"

"Dasar bodoh."

Daiki berdiri di ambang pintu. Baju dinas yang di pakainya saat kejadian itu sedang di rendam karena terkena noda darah dan bau bubuk mesiu sudah berganti dengan celana training dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna abu – abu. Di pipinya terdapat luka gores akibat serpihan kaca yang berterbangan saat bom meledak. Selebihnya seluruh anggota tubuhnya baik – baik saja. Untung saja ia selalu ingat untuk mengenakan rompi anti peluru setiap bertugas, sehingga ia aman dari tembakan yang harusnya tepat mengenai jantungnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh!?"

"Kau. Siapa lagi."

"Aku kan hanya menjalankan kewajibanku." Kagami menjawab di sela – sela isakannya melawan sakit.

"Begitu pula aku. Aku ini aparat negara, Baka. Aku bisa menyelamatkan diri."

"Tapi tadi kau bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi saat pisau itu di lempar tepat ke arah wajahmu, Aho."

Wajah Daiki menggelap. Ia memandang Taiga datar.

"Oke. Aku salah." Taiga memalingkan wajah.

"Dengan kondisimu sebelumnya di tambah dengan luka seperti ini sepertinya kau harus _bedrest_ selama tiga hari, Kagami."

"Tapi skripsi-"

"Taiga…" Ujar Shintarou dan Daiki bersamaan.

"Baik _Mom, Dad_." Taiga hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia hanya bisa pasrah kalau sampai kedua orang di hadapannya memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Mom and Dad?!"

Taiga hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Gomen…"

Shintarou hanya bisa memalingkan wajah sementara Daiki terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu mereka ada di Jepang?" Daiki menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi yang ada di belakang meja. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk – ngetuk meja sementara kaki kanannya mengetuk lantai. Menciptakan irama yang sinkron.

"Aku bahkan awalnya ingin memancing mereka kembali ke Hawaii lalu men- skakmat mereka di sana. Tapi sepertinya mereka ada _urusan_ lain di Jepang dan malah membuat keributan." Taiga menghela nafas.

"Thanks Shin."

"Hm." Shintarou hanya menggumam sambil membantu Taiga duduk dan bersandar pada bantal yang telah di letakkan di belakang punggung Taiga.

"Sendiri?"

"Dengan beberapa teman lama." Taiga memejamkan mata.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan dengan mereka?"

"Menghukum mati, tentu saja. Dan Seijuurou, Tetsuya… Kalau mau menguping usahakan lebih cerdik lagi dalam bersembunyi."

Terdengar suara mengumpat pelan dari dalam lemari kayu di pojok ruangan.

Sementara Shintarou mengabaikan keduanya dan berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk membersihkan alat – alat yang telah di pakai dan membuang kapas penuh dengan darah ke dalam tempat sampah di bawah wastafel.

"Sebelum Taiga-nii di bawa ke ruangan ini." Jawab Seijuurou

" _Good Choice_. Tapi menguping itu tidak baik." Keduanya menunduk.

"Kalian memangnya besok tidak sekolah?" Taiga menatap Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bergantian.

"Aku besok harus ke kantor." Seijuurou menatap ujung sandal bulunya.

"…"

"Tetsu?"

"Besok ada ujian bahasa jepang…" Ujarnya malu.

"Kalau begitu cepat tidur atau kalian akan tanggung sendiri resikonya." Kedua segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan keluar menuju destinasi masing – masing.

"Anak zaman sekarang selalu ingin ikut campur." Shintarou meletakkan alat – alat itu ke dalam kotak di atas meja.

"Harusnya yang bilang seperti itu si Aho. Kan umurnya jauh lebih tua di antara kita semua." Taiga mendapat pelototan tajam dari balik meja.

"Lihat. Pak tua itu mengamuk karena ucapanmu."

"Kalian berdua hanya beda dua tahun denganku, brengsek!"

Keduanya tertawa melihat Daiki menarik – narik rambutnya karena frustasi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan organisasi yang sudah lama kau incar itu?" Daiki bersandar pada kursi. Kedua kakinya tetap di letakkan di atas meja walau sudah mendapat tatapan peringatan dari Shintarou.

"Kalian tahu Masaomi?" Taiga turun dari kasur dan membuka jendela.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk walau tahu Taiga tak sedang melihat ke arah mereka.

'DORR'

Sebuah bayangan hitam jatuh dari pepohonan dekat jendela dan terhempas ke tanah di ikuti dengan suara 'BAM'

"Dia kunci satu – satunya agar aku bisa menghancurkan organisasi keparat itu."


	5. Chapter 5

"Semenjak aku memperkenalkan Yukimaru padamu, ia jadi susah ku atur."

"Yukimaru itu pintar menilai mana yang baik dan buruk."

"Jadi kau anggap aku ini buruk?" Muncul perempatan di kening Seijuurou.

" _I don't say anything else_." Taiga menyeringai puas.

"Ugh! Sudahlah aku mau pergi saja. Silahkan bersenang – senang kalian."

Seijuurou segera mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan area bermain kudanya, Yukimaru, menuju tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan para pelayan. Menyesap **Gyokuro** * nya perlahan seraya menikmati aroma teh berpadu dengan suasana pagi yang damai. Baru kali ini ia bisa menikmati minggu tenang setelah kejadian besar di Tokyo sebulan lalu.

Pagi hari setelah kejadian, dirinya di buru wartawan karena informasi mengenai keikutsertaannya dalam peristiwa malam itu terbongkar. Namun anehnya, kakaknya yaitu Taiga malah tidak mendapat hal serupa. Padahal ia yang ambil alih paling besar dalam peristiwa tersebut bahkan hingga tertusuk karena mencoba menolong Polisi Aomine Daiki, tetangga aneh mereka, dari lemparan pisau lipat. Mungkin ini yang di namakan _undercover state agent_ sehingga semua informasi sekecil terkait kasus apapun harus di tutup rapat. Dan Negara Jepang sangat rapi dalam menyimpan data agen handal milik dunia sehingga data – data yang beredar di internet hanya tentang 'Kagami' Taiga dan seputar prestasi di dunia pendidikan dan basket. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Apa Seijuurou ikut menjadi agen saja ya?

.

.

.

.  
Sementara itu...

"Dia ngambek?"

"Hi-hi."

"Dari kecil kelakuannya sudah semanja itu?"

"Hi-hi hi-hi."

"Haha... Seijuurou sungguh menggemaskan. Benarkan Yukimaru?"

"Hi-hi."

Taiga dan Yukimaru sedang berbincang. Taiga bertanya dan di jawab dengan suara ringkikan oleh Yukimaru. Sesekali Taiga yang menjawab ringkikan Yukimaru. Entah memang yang di tanyakan kuda seputih salju kembaran Akashi Seijuurou itu memang hal yang demikian atau bukan. Sementara para pelayan termasuk Tanaka hanya bisa termangu menyaksikan kejadian tidak lazim majikannya tersebut dari balik pagar kayu.

* * *

Chapter5: -Kasus Kelima,"Insting"-

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-Isi lembaran ketiga puluh satu-

 _Tora_

* * *

Kesampingkan masalah pengeboman dan adegan _action_ sebelumnya.

Abaikan pula desas – desus di kantor yang memuakkan.

Buang semua berkas menggunung di atas mejanya yang mengganggu pandangan mata itu.

Tidak.

Yang terakhir tidak bisa di buang. Bisa hancur perlahan _North Enterprise_ kalau berkas penting di buang begitu saja.

Himuro menggerutu di balik meja kerjanya. Lembar - lembar yang seharusnya di kerjakan adik tersayangnya yang menjabat sebagai Direktur perusahaan malah di ungsikan secara paksa oleh sang adik. Alasannya? "Aku butuh refreshing, Tatsuya~" Ujar Taiga dengan wajah memelas. Jadi jangan salahkan Himuro kalau ia tidak bisa menolaknya walau secara halus sekalipun.

Dirinya yakin pasti saat ini duo merah itu sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Arghhh menyebalkan!" Himuro memukul pelan meja kerjanya.

Ia kan juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Taiga. Belum lagi semenjak mereka mengurus perusahaan dan segala anak - cucunya, mereka bahkan tidak bisa hanya duduk berdua menonton acara film favorit keduanya. Sungguh, menjadi dewasa sangat berat. Mungkin setelah ini ia sebaiknya pergi minum di bar langganannya.

Dan Himuro kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lain Himuro Tatsuya, lain lagi dengan Aomine Daiki.

Kantornya bagai kapal pecah. Tumpukan file, map dengan ragam warna memenuhi meja dan lantai ruangannya. Di tambah lagi para bawahannya lalu lalang memasuki ruangan untuk mengambil berkas atau malah menambah tumpukan di sana. Sudah tidak bisa di bayangkan lagi sekacau apa kondisinya.

Tapi sayangnya sang pemilik ruangan sedang tidak ada di tempat untuk melihat kekacauan tersebut. Bahkan ia tidak terlihat di seluruh sudut gedung manapun. Jadi, kalau kau bertanya dengan semua yang ada di sana tentang keberadaannya, jawabannya mungkin cuma, "Aomine-san sedang pergi ke suatu tempat." atau "Maaf aku tidak tahu,permisi." lalu mereka kembali ke meja masing – masing. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Aomine sedang menyelidiki suatu tempat di pinggiran kota Tokyo, tempat yang di infokan Taiga beberapa hari lalu terkait kasus dua belas tahun silam.

000

"Taiga-nii, kenapa beberapa hari ini kau tidak pernah sekalipun melangkahkan kaki di ruang kerjamu?"

Seijuurou dan Taiga sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran **Donburi**** di daerah Asakusa. Hari ini mereka sudah menjadwalkan kegiatan untuk berkeliling Tokyo dan berbelanja beberapa barang. Sebenarnya Tetsuya sangat ingin sekali ikut dengan mereka. Tapi sayangnya pelatih basketnya akan melipat gandakan latihan kalau sampai dia benar – benar membolos.

"Aku hanya ingin hari tenang tanpa pekerjaan kantor. Apalagi hanya sekedar masuk ke dalam wilayah kerja saja sudah membuatku pening."

Ujar Taiga yang masih berkutat dengan mangkok **Gyudon***** -nya. Disebelah kirinya menggunung beberapa mangkok lain yang isinya sudah tandas tak bersisa.

"Semoga saja Himuro- _san_ masih sanggup bekerja menjadi bawahanmu, Taiga-nii." Seijuurou terkekeh di hadapannya. **Chukadon****** yang di pesannya sudah habis beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tenang saja. Kalau semua masalah sudah selesai, aku akan memberinya waktu liburan yang panjang. Dan dia tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk keluar dari perusahaan."

Taiga meletakkan mangkok kosong di tumpukan mangkok lainnya dan menghabiskan teh matcha dengan sekali teguk. Segera di keluarkannya smartphone merah maroon miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum suara sambungan telepon terdengar.

"Aho? Kau sudah disana?" Ujar Taiga begitu teleponnya di angkat.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanyanya begitu Aomine menjawab.

"Berarti benar menurut dugaanku sebelumnya. Kau sudah bertemu dia?"

"Kalau bisa secepatnya. Dia akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

"Oke, oke baiklah. Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Aho."

"Hei! Dasar kau!"

Begitu sambungan telepon terputus. Taiga kembali menelepon. Seijuurou mendengarkan sambil memainkan smartphone miliknya.

"Yo, Alex. Apa kabar Tora?"

"Hahaha, _sorry sorry. How are you? Getting old already? …. Hahaha Just kidding, woman. Yeah, gimme some minute and I will come there. Okay, see ya!_ " Dan kemudian sambungan telepon di akhiri.

Taiga segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah membayar makanan dan minuman mereka. Dengan wajah berseri – seri ia melangkah keluar restoran tersebut dan masuk ke dalam mobil kesayangannya.

"Ayo Seijuurou."

Dengan patuh Seijuurou duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Tora siapa Taiga-nii?" Tatapnya penasaran. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah mendengar sedikitpun nama Tora sebelumnya di sebut oleh Taiga.

" _My Otherself._ "

000

Suasana di dalam mobil cukup hening. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi di luar yang hiruk pikuk. Bunyi klakson, deru mesin yang di pacu cepat dan beberapa sirine mobil petugas yang sedang mengejar pencuri melewati mobil mereka. Namun tidak ada dari mereka yang terlalu memperdulikan. Taiga masih fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya dengan wajah berseri – seri sementara Seijuurou tengah berkutat dengan ponsel merah cerahnya.

' _Mau di cari di manapun tidak ada artikel tentang Tora dan Kagami Taiga yang saling berkaitan.'_

Merasa pencariannya tak membuahkan hasil, Seijuurou mengirim pesan kepada seluruh anggota tim basket untuk jadwal latihan esok.

'Besok latihan untuk sore hari hanya sampai jam setengah lima. Setelah itu kalian boleh pulang tanpa menungguku jikalau aku belum kembali.'

 **Triing!**

'Kalau Sei-chan sibuk, tidak usah menyempatkan diri ke Gym. Biar aku dan Haruka yang mengawasi latihan.'

 **Triing!**

'Tidak perlu khawatir dan kerjakan tugasmu, Senpai!'

Seijuurou tersenyum membaca pesan dari _Vice Captain_ dan _Manager_ -nya.

"Kubilang juga apa…"

Suara Taiga membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Jangan besar kepala, Taiga." Seijuurou membalas sambil terkekeh. Taiga tersenyum dan kembali fokus menyetir.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan di pinggir hutan.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini, Taiga-nii?" Tanya Seijuurou setengah berbisik. Bahunya menegang dan pendengarannya di pertajam. Walau dirinya tidak takut dengan apapun, tapi waspada itu perlu, bukan?

Taiga mengabaikan pertanyaan Seijuurou dan berjalan menuju area belakang rumah. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Seijuurou mengikutinya sampai mereka berdiri pada sebuah kaca tebal besar yang membentang dibelakang rumah. Kaca tersebut membatasi daerah belakang rumah dengan hutan. Yang membuat Seijuurou makin bertanya – tanya adalah untuk apa kaca itu?

Mengetahui raut bingung dari Seijuurou, Taiga mendekati pintu kaca tersebut dan mengetuk kaca tersebut lima kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Taiga-nii?"

"Tunggu dan kau lihat saja sendiri."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban yang di berikan Taiga, terdengar suara gemuruh dari dalam hutan.

"A-" Seijuurou memotong ucapannya begitu muncul sosok harimau besar dari balik pepohonan. Harimau itu berlari kencang sambil memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam menuju ke arah mereka. Sontak saja Seijuurou bergerak mundur beberapa langkah dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar.

' _Tenang saja, Seijuurou. Ada kaca pembatas di hadapanmu.'_

Tapi sepertinya doa terakhir Seijuurou di patahkan ketika Taiga membuka pintu pembatas dan berjalan melewatinya.

 **AUUMMMM**

Harimau itu mengaum tanpa berhenti berlari hingga menerjang Taiga.

"Taiga-nii!" Pekik Seijuurou begitu sang Harimau menatap tajam kakaknya. Membuat Harimau tersebut menatap Seijuurou garang.

"Tenang saja, Seijuurou! Aku-" Ucapan Taiga terhenti begitu kepalanya masuk ke dalam mulut sang Harimau.

"Taiga!" Seijuurou berteriak histeris melihat kepala kakaknya di makan oleh Harimau tersebut. Seijuurou jatuh terduduk dan menangis kencang sambil memanggil nama Taiga. Mengelu – elukan namanya berharap yang di hadapannya saat ini adalah mimpi belaka. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah yang berhenti tepat di belakangnya lalu sebuah tangan mengelus surai merah cerahnya.

"Taiga! Tora! Berhenti mengerjainya!"

Seijuurou terlalu fokus menangis hingga tidak menyadari gemuruh langkah mendekatinya. Ia baru menoleh ketika sebuah benda berlendir beradu kontak dengan tangannya.

"Gomen, Seijuurou." Taiga mengusap tengkuknya sementara sang Harimau yang di tungganginya tengah menjilati wajahnya.

Seijuurou terpekur mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya. Di hadapannya Taiga masih duduk di punggung Harimau tersebut sambil mengusap kepala dan lehernya.

"Ini Tora?"

Taiga mengangguk di ikuti sang Harimau.

Bola matanya membulat begitu menyadari bahwa sang Harimau mengerti ucapannya. Tapi, sebentar….

"Kalian mengerjaiku?!"

000

Taiga dan Tora pundung di pojokan dengan punggung mereka membelakangi Seijuurou dan Alex sementara Seijuurou menatap mereka antara kagum, heran, dan kesal. Kesal karena mereka mengerjainya. Dan kagum serta heran dengan kekompakan bahkan kekonyolan mereka. Bahkan antara dirinya dan Yukimaru saja tidak sampai sesinkron ini.

Seijuurou pribadi masih tidak habis fikir kalau kakaknya ini memelihara Harimau Siberia yang langka tersebut. Yah, ia sendiri tidak bisa berkomentar aneh terlebih dengan hobinya yang juga terbilang tidak lazim. Tapi melihat kedekatan di antara keduanya di tambah dengan sedikit ( dalam artian benar - benar minim ) informasi dari Alex Garcia, pelatih basketnya Taiga, sepertinya Harimau itu sudah cukup lama tinggal bersama keluarga Kagami. Mungkin dari sebelum Taiga lahir.

"Kita kan tidak separah itu."

"Aum."

"Sei terlalu berlebihan."

"Aum."

"Dan tatapannya itu mengerikan."

"Auum."

Taiga dan Tora masih berdiskusi di pojok ruangan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Seijuurou dengan wajah sayu dan kuping Tora yang di tekuk. Seijuurou hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah keduanya dan Alex tertawa terbahak - bahak melihat interaksi di antara mereka sambil memakan buah pear.

"Berhenti menertawai kami, Alex!"

"Auum!"

Teriak keduanya.

"Kalian sangat kekanak – kanakan." Ujar Alex di sela – sela tawanya.

"Biar saja. Wlee." Taiga dan Tora menjulurkan lidah mereka.

"Sudahlah. Kemari kalian berdua. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Taiga."

Taiga segera duduk di sebelah Alex sementara Tora berbaring di dekat kaki Taiga.

"Jadi kau sudah menyelidikinya?" Tanya Alex yang mulai menekan – nekan remot tv. Mencari channel yang membuatnya tertarik. Taiga segera mengangguk sementara Tora menatap sekilas wajah Taiga lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Taiga. Refleks, tangan Taiga mulai membelai kepalanya. Kening Seijuurou berkerut samar saat sekilas ia seperti melihat harimau itu seolah – olah mencoba menenangkan Taiga.

' _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'_

"Berarti sebentar lagi semua selesai, bukan?" Alis Alex terangkat saat melirik Taiga yang diam.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

" _Hmm, just wondering 'bout somethin'._ "

"Taiga?"

"Langkah kita hampir terendus mereka." Alex tercekat. Taiga dan Tora mendengus kesal. Sementara Seijuurou semakin tidak mengerti percakapan di antara mereka.

* * *

 _Footnote:_

*Gyokuro : Teh kelas atas yang diolah dari Tencha (jenis daun teh). Warnanya hijau agak pucat dan memiliki aromanya yang wangi.

**Donburi : Makanan Jepang berupa nasi putih dengan berbagai macam lauk di atasnya seperti ikan, daging dan sayur-sayuran berkuah yang dihidangkan di dalam mangkuk besar yang juga disebut donburi. Kuah untuk donburi bergantung pada jenis makanan, tetapi pada umumnya berupa dashi dicampur kecap asin dan mirin.

***Gyudon : Mangkuk donburi berisi nasi putih dengan lauk berupa irisan tipis daging sapi dan bawang bombay yang dimasak seperti semur dengan dashi, kecap asin, dan mirin.

****Chukadon : Mangkuk donburi berisi nasi putih dengan lauk capcay daging dan sayur – sayuran

(Source : Mbah Gugel)

* * *

Halo minna-san!

terima kasih masih bersedia mengikuti jalan cerita yang makin absurd ini /.\

dan segala maaf author haturkan karena cerita yang lain belum mengalami progress yang berarti /.-'')

Aaa..

Author mau ngomong apa ya... Lupa hehe

Ah!

..

..

..

Iya! Chapter tentang Tora ini ada dua part. Jadi mohon bersabar kalau bagian yang Tora agak membosankan ataupun mudah di tebak.

Tapi untuk part duanya aku jamin tidak akan bosan.

Karena bintang tamu lain akan ikut mengisi lembar buku harian ini mulai dari part dua nanti.

Mau hints?

Sepertinya gausah karena kalian semua sudah kenal mereka.

'Eh? Apa maksudmu mereka Author?"

AAahhhh abaikan!

Aku pamit dulu. Jaa~

'Author?!'


	6. Chapter 6

'KRING! KRING!'

Suara dering telepon memecah kesuraman yang terjadi di sebuah pondok yang jauh dari perkotaan.

"Sebentar, aku angkat telepon dulu." Ujar Taiga sambil berjalan menuju balkon.

Sementara Tora kembali berbaring di lantai kayu yang beralas karpet.

" _Moshi moshi_."

"…"

"Ah, iya _sensei_. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Apa?! Sekarang juga?! Tapi saya sedang berada jauh dari perkotaan…"

"…"

"Iya, tolong bilang untuk bersabar. Besok akan saya jemput mereka."

"…"

"Tidak, tidak merepotkan sama sekali."

"…"

"Sama-sama, Hinata- _sensei_."

Selesai menerima telepon Taiga segera kembali ke dalam dan merebahkan diri di sofa panjang di sudut ruangan.

"Haaaah ada-ada saja…" Keluhnya sambil menutup mata dan mengatur nafas.

"Ada apa Taiga?" Tanya Alex.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, Alex."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Terlihat jelas raut kecewa tergambar di wajah Alex.

"Bocah-bocah kesayanganmu berbuat ulah lagi." Ujar Taiga lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Aaah, mereka itu lebih sayang kau ketimbang aku yang sudah tua ini, Taiga." Alex tertawa.

"Bocah-bocah kesayangan?" Seijuurou mendadak merasa tidak suka dan bingung bersamaan.

"Aaahhh lihat saja besok dan kupastikan kau akan sangat 'menyukai' mereka." Sahut Alex sembari mengerling jahil.

Seijuurou merasa apa yang Alex katakan akan berkebalikan dengan apa yang terjadi besok.

Sementara itu Taiga larut dalam lelapnya tidur dan tidak merasakan Tora yang ikut berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter6: -Kasus Keenam, "Berisik!"

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-Isi lembaran ketiga puluh lima-

 _Kodomo_

* * *

.

.

.

"Coba kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kita harus berangkat pagi buta hanya untuk ke sebuah sekolah dasar?"

Dengan tidak sabar Seijuurou menghentakkan kaki di samping mobil yang terparkir di parkiran Sekolah Dasar Kaijo. Pasalnya mereka berangkat pukul 5 pagi tepat dan tanpa mandi terlebih dulu. Wajar saja Seijuurou merasa kesal karena harus memakai pakaian yang ia pakai semalam entah hingga berapa jam lagi. Sementara Taiga sudah rapi dengan baju barunya dan sudah sempat mencuci wajahnya.

"Sabar sebentar, Sei. Setelah ini kita langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku pastikan itu."

Sahut Taiga yang menyandarkan diri di pintu mobil sambil menghadap ke jendela lantai dua gedung sekolah yang dipenuhi para guru yang tengah melambaikan tangan dengan muka memerah ketika Taiga membalas lambaian mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kau populer di antara para guru Sekolah Dasar." Ejek Seijuurou sembari melirik sebentar ke arah jendela.

"Hei! Jangan menghinaku. Lagipula guru-guru di sini rata-rata masih berumur dua puluh lima tahun kok." Jawab Kagami sambil memberi senyuman kepada mereka.

"Tetap saja lebih tua darimu." Sahut Seijuurou.

"Terserah kau saja." Taiga memutar bola matanya malas.

Lalu-lalang para murid yang tingginya sedada Taiga berjalan melewati mereka dengan tatapan yang Seijuurou sulit untuk mengartikannya.

"Bahkan anak SD saja sudah hampir membalap tinggimu, Seijuurou." Bisik Taiga sambil menahan tawa.

"Berisik!" Seijuurou mendesis.

Dari kejauhan muncul dua anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah Kaijo yang berwarna abu-abu dan putih dengan warna rambut yang cukup mencolok. Dan jangan lupakan salah satu dari anak laki-laki itu memiliki tinggi yang amat sangat menjulang. Menyamai tinggi Seijuurou yang kira-kira sepundak Taiga. Sementara yang satunya tersenyum menyilaukan sesilau warna rambutnya ditambah dengan _glitter_.

"Oh~ dan yang itu sepertinya setinggi dirimu, Sei." Ujar Taiga yang kemudian membekap mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang hampir pecah.

"Tch."

Ketika dua bocah yang dilihat Seijuurou sebelumnya melakukan kontak mata dengan Taiga, keduanya segera berlari dengan kecepatan _sonic_ diiringi senyum yang merekah lebar. Seijuurou takut bibir mereka robek saking lebarnya mereka tersenyum. Dan tunggu… Kenapa Seijuurou merasa sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki saingan baru yang menyebalkan?

"Taiga _nii-chan_! / Taiga- _chin_!" Teriak keduanya membahana. Menggema hingga sudut sekolah.

"Woah! Woah!" Dengan susah payah Taiga menangkap keduanya yang melompat kearahnya.

"Ternyata kau masih sanggup untuk menggendong kami berdua- _ssu_!" Teriak anak laki-laki yang memiliki surai kuning dengan riang.

"Ryouta, aku su-sudah tidak….sanggup…" Taiga berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman dua bocah SD yang menurut Seijuurou akan sangat menggelikan kalau saja instingnya tidak lebih tajam dari benda-benda yang tersimpan rapi di lemarinya.

"Maaf, Taiga- _chin_." Ujar anak laki-laki bersurai ungu dengan tatapan malas.

' _Sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar berasa bersalah.'_ Batin Seijuurou.

"Katakan itu dengan tulus dan sedikit berekspresi, Atsushi." Taiga memutar bola matanya malas sambil menurunkan keduanya.

" _Are_? Dia siapa Taiga _nii-chan_?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Ryouta sembari menunjuk tepat di wajah Seijuurou.

Kening Seijuurou berkedut.

' _Kenapa semua orang yang lebih muda dariku tidak pernah bersopan santun terhadapku?'_ Batin Seijuurou.

"Tingginya sama sepertiku." Ujar Atsushi sembari berdiri berjejer di samping Seijuurou dan menggerakkan tangannya sejajar dengan kepala mereka berdua.

Seijuurou menggeram saat melihat Taiga tertawa keras.

"Ahaha… sebelum kalian mengira ia teman sebaya kalian,… ahaha sebaiknya aku jelaskan sebelum ada gunting bersarang di jantung kalian…" Jelas Taiga disela-sela tawanya yang lambat laun mereda.

"Eh? Dia bukan sebaya kita?" Tanya Ryouta sambil memiringkan kepala dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Di bawah kita berarti?" Sambung Atsushi.

Tawa Taiga kembali menggelegar dan kerutan di wajah Seijuurou semakin dalam.

"Dia jauh di atas kalian." Jawab Taiga diiringi suara terbatuk untuk menahan tawa yang hampir berlanjut.

"Terus kenapa dia pendek- _ssu_?" Perkataan tabu pun meluncur dari bibir Ryouta.

Tanpa ampun Seijuurou segera melempar dua gunting sekaligus kearah dua bocah laki-laki tersebut.

Dengan cepat Taiga segera menangkap kedua gunting tersebut sementara dua bocah laki-laki itu berdiri gemetaran di belakang Taiga.

"SEIJUUROU!"

000 

"Kenapa mereka dibawa ke sini?" Tanya Seijuurou sinis sembari men- _death glare_ kedua bocah yang sekarang tengah bersembunyi ketakutan di balik sofa.

Taiga menghela nafas panjang.

"Mereka itu anak asuh yang sementara ini kutitipkan di panti daerah Kanagawa."

"Eh?" Mata Seijuurou membulat sempurna.

"Kau jadi ayah, Taiga- _nii_?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Ah, secara tertulis memang demikian. Tapi aku lebih memilih mereka memanggilku dengan kakak." Terang Taiga kepada Tetsuya dan Daiki yang **lagi-lagi** tanpa permisi masuk ke kediaman Kagami.

"Oh…" Tampak kerutan di kening Tetsuya.

Sementara itu Daiki meninggalkan Tetsuya yang berdiri di samping sofa menuju dua bocah yang mendadak melonjak kegirangan.

"Daiki _nii-chan_!/ Mine- _chin_!"

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Taiga sebelumnya. Keduanya melompat ke dalam pelukan Daiki yang tersenyum. Membuat Tetsuya dan Seijuurou membatu.

"Kenapa mereka bisa kenal kalian berdua?" Tanya Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bersamaan.

Daiki dan Taiga saling beradu tatap selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya diputus lebih dulu oleh Daiki diiringi helaan nafas.

" _Alright_!" Ujar Daiki sambil bertepuk tangan. Memusatkan seluruh perhatian kepadanya.

"Saatnya _story-telling_."

.

.

.

"Jadi…." Daiki menggantungkan kalimat yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya sambil menangkup kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Jadi apa, Daiki- _nii_?" Tanya Tetsuya penasaran.

Seijuurou di seberang meja hanya bisa menatap tajam. Memerintahkan Daiki dengan tatapannya agar segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku dan Taiga pernah satu tahun dalam misi yang sama. Dan dalam misi itu kami tidak sengaja menemukan Ryouta dan Atsushi di tempat kejadian perkara dalam keadaan penuh darah…" Ryouta dan Atsushi murung ketika pikiran mereka melayang pada kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian Taiga berdiri sambil merangkul keduanya.

"Kalian mau es krim? Aku punya banyak di kulkas."

"HEE? Serius kami boleh makan es krim sebelum makan siang?!" Ryouta dan Atsushi membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Sepertinya perhatian mereka segera teralihkan dari isu sebelumnya.

"Hn." Sahut Taiga sambil tersenyum melirik Daiki.

"Tapi kan kami membuat masalah…" Keduanya bergidik ngeri saat senyum Taiga dan Daiki berubah menyeramkan.

"Tenang saja. Hukuman bisa menunggu. Benar kan, Daiki?"

"Ah, sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak melakukan itu." Daiki menyeringai.

"Hehehe, kami permisi dulu- _ssu_!" Keduanya segera berlari ke dapur.

Taiga menghembuskan nafas lega kemudian menatap tajam Daiki.

"Setidaknya jangan bahas intinya di awal cerita sebelum aku sempat membawa mereka pergi dari sini, Daiki."

" _My bad~_ " Daiki menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Sepertinya jangan diceritakan secara keseluruhan atau itu akan membuat kalian mual."

"Eh? Kenapa, Taiga- _nii_? Aku sudah biasa melihat foto-foto dalam berkas kerja Daiki- _nii_." Tetsuya protes sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Aku juga tidak merasa jijik saat menonton adegan pembunuhan di film-film." Sahut Seijuurou tak kalah ngotot.

"Apa yang akan kami ceritakan di luar nalar seperti adegan di film, Seijuurou. Dan apapun foto yang pernah kau lihat masih kurang dari apa yang terjadi saat itu, Tetsuya." Taiga melirik mereka bergantian.

"Tapi-"

"Tetsu, Sei. Kalian akan berfikir dua kali setelah aku memberitahu kalian satu kejadian." Tetsuya dan Seijuurou menelan ludah mendengar nada serius dari ucapan Daiki.

"Kedua anak itu pernah menjadi korban penelitian _illegal_ yang dilakukan para ilmuwan gila." Lanjut Daiki sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"S-seperti adegan di film _action_?" Lidah Seijuurou mendadak kelu.

"Oh, lebih dari apa yang pernah kalian tonton." Raut wajah Taiga menggelap. Daiki pun segera mengusap punggung Taiga untuk menurunkan emosi yang memuncak karena mereka telah terlambat menyelamatkan kedua anak kecil dari kegilaan para ilmuwan tersebut.

"J-jadi?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Itu hanya satu dari sekian rentetan kejadian yang kami hadapi. Dan kalian tidak ingin mendegar cerita lanjutannya." Jawab Daiki dengan rahang yang mengeras.

000 

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou duduk berdampingan di kursi yang ada di halaman belakang kediaman Kagami dengan tatapan kosong. Masih terngiang dalam pikiran mereka tentang ucapan kedua kakak mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Sementara di tengah taman, Ryouta dan Atsushi sedang berlari memutari kolam ikan setelah berhasil lepas dari cengkraman maut Taiga dan Daiki. Lebih spesifiknya adalah hukuman berupa gelitikan tanpa ampun.

"Tangkap kami kalau bisa- _ssu_!" Teriak Kise lalu menjulurkan lidah.

"Taiga- _chin_ , Mine- _chin_. Kalian semakin tua dan lamban." Murasakibara menuangkan bensin dalam api yang membara.

"Hey! Yang tua itu si Aho ini!" Teriak Taiga tidak terima.

"Aku masih muda!" Sahut Aomine tidak kalah ngotot.

"Awas saja kalian!" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kedua bocah SD itu tertawa riang tanpa beban. Mereka layaknya burung kenari yang dibiarkan terbang menelusuri tiap sudut dunia dengan kepakan kecil sayap yang mereka miliki. Langkah kaki mereka yang cepat seperti menantang dunia bahwa mereka bisa melaluinya. Dan senyum yang merekah di bibir mereka seperti mematahkan kenyataan bahwa di tahun-tahun sebelumnya mereka pernah merasakan kepahitan hidup.

Keduanya pun tak luput memanjatkan doa dan syukur pada Sang Pencipta karena mereka memiliki kakak yang bisa membagi keceriaan hidup kepada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

Baru saja mereka hendak berdiri untuk mengambil minum untuk semuanya, keduanya dihadiahi kejutan tak terduga.

'Drap drap drap'

'BYUR'

Dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan gerakan kepala ke depan kemudian ke bawah sambil melirik baju mereka yang basah selama beberapa kali, keduanya kemudian tersadar.

Sementara sang pelaku penyiraman air hanya bisa bergidik ngeri sambil memegang erat ember di tangan mereka.

"Ehehe… Maaf kami tidak sengaja- _ssu_." Dengan perlahan Ryouta dan Atsushi berjalan mundur.

Sementara Taiga dan Daiki yang berdiri di belakang kursi yang sebelumnya Tetsuya dan Seijuurou duduki saling bertatapan. Memutuskan apakah mereka perlu melerai keempatnya atau tidak. Pasalnya, karena mereka mencoba kabur dari siraman air dengan bersembunyi di balik kursi, air tersebut malah mengenai target yang salah serta berbahaya.

"Ryouta. Atsushi." Ujar Seijuurou sambil menatap tajam keduanya dari balik rambutnya yang basah kuyup karena terkena air.

"Kalian tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi." Sambung Tetsuya dengan keadaan yang sama dengan Seijuurou.

' _Aku tarik kalimatku tadi. Mereka tidak perlu dikasihani karena mereka berisik dan menyebalkan!'_ Batin keduanya bersamaan.


	7. Chapter 7

_Gelap._

 _Hanya warna hitam pekat yang kudapati walau telah berulang kali mengedipkan mata bahkan melebarkan kedua kelopak mataku dengan jari tangan._

 _Tidak ada penerangan apapun dan dari sudut manapun._

 _Aku mendesah lelah._

 _Sepertinya aku kembali ke tempat ini lagi._

 _Tempat yang terakhir kali aku kunjungi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu._

 _Tempat terkelam dalam riwayat hidupku._

 _Aku bahkan yakin pakaian yang kukenakan saat ini masih sama dengan yang dulu._

 _Setelan pakaian dengan corak loreng-loreng dan sepatu khas ala tentara minus peralatan pendukung._

 _Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas._

 _Karena…_

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini?_

 _Mengumpat sambil mencari jalan keluar akan sia-sia._

 _Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk pada lantai tak berdasar sambil menunggu_ **dia** _menampakkan diri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hallo, Taiga~ Lama tak jumpa..."_

 _Sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaranku sesaat setelah_ background _gelap itu berganti menjadi putih. Suara yang aku sangat kenal bahkan akupun memilikinya._

 _Ya, sisi diriku yang lain._

 _Diriku yang hitam, kelam dan berbahaya._

" _Yo." Sapaku singkat pada replika diriku yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku._

" _Tebak apa yang aku miliki kali ini?" Senyum mengerikan terukir di bibir yang sama persis dengan bibir milikku._

" _Tidak ada basa-basi dulu kali ini?" Alis cabangku terangkat sembari menatapnya malas._

" _Oh ayolah! Kau akan melewatkan bagian menariknya kalau kita berbasa-basi."_ Dark _-Taiga, panggilan dariku untuknya, tertawa sampai menitikan air mata yang kuyakini terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah kalimat yang bahkan bukan lelucon bagi siapapun itu._

 _Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku malas._

" _Ya, ya. Teruskan."_

Dark _-Taiga memincingkan mata sambil menatapku._

" _Kau tidak seru."_

 _Aku kembali memutar bola mataku._

" _Ingat, aku ini sisi lain dirimu…"_

" _Ah, benar juga. Sisi lain diriku itu tidak punya hal yang menarik sedikitpun!" Ujarnya sambil meninju udara._

 _Aku pun menatapnya tajam._

" _Okay, okay! Kau punya sisi menyenangkan walau hanya sebesar biji bunga matahari." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan._

" _Bisa kita langsung ke inti permasalahannya saja?" Gerutuku._

" _Geezz, sabarlah sedikit." Balasnya._

" _Jadi?"_

" _Aku ingat bagian apa yang aku lewatkan saat kita dan Daiki tengah mengevakuasi dua bocah malang itu!" Sementara ia bersorak kegirangan, tubuhku mendadak kaku dan tegang._

" _Beritahu aku." Ujarku dengan nada rendah dan berat._

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter7: -Kasus Ketujuh, "Kepingan Masa Lalu"

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-Isi lembaran ketiga puluh sembilan-

 _Different Personality_

* * *

.

.

.

Calon dokter itu sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres sedetik setelah pembawa acara televisi favoritnya, yakni _Oha-Asa_ mengumumkan benda keberuntungan untuk hari ini dan hal yang harus dihindari bagi semua zodiak.

" _Para pemilik zodiak dengan lambang kepiting sepertinya berada dalam urutan pertama hari ini! Selamat! Walau begitu aku tetap memberitahu kalian untuk menambah keberuntungan kalian dengan sebuah peluit dan hindari lampu warna-warni! Ingat itu? Lampu warna-warni! Dan bila kalian memiliki teman sekitar dengan lambang singa dan zodiak perawan, bantu mereka jauhi keramaian. Karena mereka tengah sial hari ini. Ah, benda keberuntungan Leo hari ini adalah pisau lipat dan untuk Virgo adalah perban."_

Midorima Shintarou, nama calon dokter itu kemudian mendengus.

"Mereka itu selalu membuat masalah. Wajar saja selalu sial."

.

.

Sementara di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan luas 3x4 yang minim akan perabotan…

"Haicchuu!"

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Himuro Tatsuya.

"Lebih kepada ada yang sedang mengolok-olokku." Jawab Taiga sembari mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu yang berada di atas meja.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan mulai?"

Tatsuya duduk pada kusen jendela yang terbuka. Menatap lapangan basket yang kebetulan menjadi pemandangan yang didapati dari lantai dua apartemen yang berada tak jauh dari bangunan megah dengan plang North Enterprise terpampang jelas di depan bangunan dengan air mancur dan beberapa sudut dengan taman bunga sebagai pemanis bangunan.

Sementara itu Taiga bersandar di tembok sebelah jendela sambil menengadahkan kepala menghadap langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan datar.

"Sebenarnya, Tatsuya… Aku dan yang lain tidak perlu memancingnya agar keluar."

"Eh?" Tatsuya menatap Taiga bingung.

"Karena sejak awal aku menemukannya, ia sudah dalam keadaan sempurna."

"Sebentar… Aku masih tidak paham dengan apa yang maksud. Biar aku urutkan perlahan. Jadi, kau dan tim Seirin tidak perlu membuat strategi." Tatsuya mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Mengindikasikan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah poin pertama.

"Yeah." Taiga mengangguk.

"Lalu saat kau menemukannya… Ia sudah dalam keadaan bisa bertukar kepribadian, begitu maksudmu?" Tatsuya mengerutkan keningnya. Sementara jari tengahnya terangkat disebelah jari telunjuk.

"Tidak. Malah lebih baik."

"Lebih baik dalam artian?"

"Ia tanpa sadar menyatukan dua pribadi itu saat aku hanya sempat memberinya satu dua sugesti." Taiga menghela nafas.

"Bukankah itu buruk?" Tatsuya memandang Taiga was was.

"Akan buruk kalau saat itu ia tak langsung datang padaku keesokan harinya."

Tatsuya bernafas lega.

" _Well_ … Itu satu keberuntungan besar bagi kalian. Kalian bisa menghindari jatuhnya korban baru."

"Tetap saja harus dipantau. Kita tidak tahu taktik apa yang akan mereka pakai untuk mempengaruhi Sei, bukan?"

"Kau benar. Oh ya, Mau ke toko buku sebentar? Aku ingin mencari beberapa referensi sembari memantau." Tatsuya berdiri dan merapihkan serta membersihkan pakaian santainya dari debu imajiner.

"Tidak. Aku mau menunggu _Aho_ saja di sini. Kata _Oha-Asa_ , hari ini kami harus menghindari keramaian…" Taiga tertawa sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Yah, kalau aku mungkin bisa. Tapi si _Aho_ kan tempat kerjanya selalu ramai."

"Sejak kapan kau _update_ informasi seperti itu?" Tatsuya tersenyum mengejek.

"Sejak jiwa keibuan Shintarou bangkit." Taiga tertawa lebar.

Tatsuya ikut tertawa sambil berjalan menuju satu-satunya akses keluar masuk ruangan tersebut. Bila jendela tidak dihitung.

"Oh ya…" Tatsuya mengerucutkan bibir dan menatap Taiga kesal.

"Aku masih belum bisa menerima Aomine, loh ya."

"HA? Si Aho kan memang bukan anggota resmi kelompok kita." Jawab Taiga sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan… bukan itu maksudku. Ah, pokoknya bilang itu padanya dan dia akan mengerti."

"Dan hanya aku yang tidak paham di sini?" Taiga menggerutu.

"Bye Taiga~" Tatsuya mengabaikan Taiga dan berjalan keluar apartemen.

"Apa sih maksudnya?" Taiga memberengut sambil melihat Tatsuya yang masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap dari jendela.

Sementara dari dalam mobil, Tatsuya melirik ke arah Taiga sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyalakan mesin dan pergi dari tempat itu sambil tertawa.

"Dan kau yang disebut jenius sekalipun bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk melihat gerakan pendekatan yang dilakukan polisi dekil itu sejak tiga tahun lalu. Entah aku harus mengasihani polisi itu atau pimpinan yang memberikan gelar tersebut padamu, Taiga."

000

Seijuurou hendak menutup pintu rumah kalau saja ia tidak melihat sosok dengan surai hijau yang berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Ada perlu apa sore-sore ke sini?" Tanya Seijuurou begitu pintu gerbang terbuka.

"Hanya memastikan kakakmu dan Aomine tidak terlibat masalah serius." Shintarou mengikuti pimpinan muda Akashi Corp. menuju ke dalam rumah sambil menengok ke belakang. Memastikan pintu gerbang tertutup sempurna.

"Pekerjaan mereka tidak memungkinkan hal itu akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Dan untuk apa menunggu di depan? Bukankah data-datamu sudah ada dalam _recorder_? Tinggal maju satu langkah dan pintu pasti terbuka."

"Ada yang menguntitku."

Pundak Seijuurou menegang.

"Begitukah? Sebaiknya kita kabari Taiga- _nii_ secepatnya." Keduanya duduk di ruang tamu sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_ masing-masing. Seijuurou untuk menghubungi Taiga, dan Shintarou untuk melaporkan kejadian sebelumnya pada tim mereka.

Sudah jadi peraturan umum bagi orang-orang yang tahu dan dekat dengan Kagami Taiga untuk menggunakan metode diam di depan gerbang dan menunggu orang lain dari dalam rumah untuk membukakannya ketika ada orang yang mencurigakan di dekat mereka.

Biar tidak ada sedikitpun yang curiga dengan semua sensor yang di pasang di semua gerbang dan bahkan atap rumah dan pemancar di sekitar. Sehingga mereka hanya berpikir bahwa rumah itu hanyalah salah satu dari wilayah aman tanpa pengawasan yang bisa mereka intai.

Sungguh pemikiran yang pendek kalau saja mereka tahu semua data orang yang pernah menginjak wilayah itu sudah ada dalam genggaman Taiga dan tim yang dipercayainya.

Kembali kepada keduanya…

"Apa aku perlu mengabari Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou pada Taiga di seberang telepon.

"Mereka?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjemput bocah-bocah tengil itu!" Pekik Seijuurou.

"Nah, kenapa mereka harus ke sini lagi?" Gerutu Seijuurou kemudian.

Hening.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Dan aku memang lebih dewasa dari mereka."

"Kau sebut kata laknat itu lagi, akan kubuat kau ketakutan dan tidak bisa tidur seminggu."

"Bye. Dan jangan berbuat bodoh."

Seijuurou menaruh _smartphone_ -nya di atas meja lalu memeluk bantal sofa dengan muka ditekuk.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Ryouta dan Atsushi?" Tanya Shintarou dari seberang meja. Ponselnya sudah kembali diletakkan di dalam saku celana.

"Mhm."

"Pfft…" Shintarou membuang muka sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kalian semua sama saja?" Seijuurou mendelik.

"Uhuk! Jangan samakan aku dengan dua makhluk bodoh itu." Ujar Shintarou sambil memegang kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau panggil Tetsuya dulu dan meminta Tanaka- _san_ untuk menjemput dua bocah _hyper_ itu." Seijuurou berjalan meninggalkan Shintarou sendiri di ruang tamu.

000

"Lagi-lagi ada kaitannya dengan organisasi itu?!" Aomine melempar botol kosong itu ke aspal.

"Yah, dan lagi-lagi mereka memakai si begundal Masaomi." Taiga mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

Mereka berdua harusnya sudah selesai bermain basket sejak tadi kalau saja tidak ada masalah yang muncul di lapangan a.k.a orang-orang suruhan yang hendak menghabisi mereka.

Nah, hanya orang bodoh yang mengirimkan 7 orang yang amatir di mata 2 orang dengan insting hewan macam Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga.

"Aida mau melakukan apa pada mereka?" Daiki memungut botol kosong itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di ujung jalan.

"Jangan lagi kau menanyakan hal itu kalau kau tidak ingin waktu tidurmu berkurang karena trauma." Bulu kuduk Taiga berdiri.

"Turut prihatin karena kau pernah melihatnya langsung." Daiki menepuk pundak Taiga.

"Nah, itu sudah lalu. Mau ke Majiba? Aku ingin ngemil." Taiga berdiri di samping pintu mobil. Menunggu Daiki menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku bosan harus mengingatkanmu kalau burger itu bukan camilan." Daiki menyalakan mesin sesaat setelah Taiga selesai memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Dan berapa kali aku harus bilang itu hal yang biasa buatku?"

"Oke, oke. Jadi hari ini terlalu banyak pergerakan yang mereka buat. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Daiki sembari mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Seijuurou menjemput Ryouta dan Atsushi. Mau bagaimanapun, target utama mereka adalah kita berempat. Kalau mereka berpikir bisa membuat kita sibuk sehingga mereka bisa mengambil Ryouta dan Atsushi, mereka keliru." Jawab Taiga sambil bertopang dagu menghadap jendela.

"Sayang sekali aku kurang bisa membantu." Taiga segera menoleh ketika mendengar jelas nada kecewa dari ucapan Daiki.

"Daiki…" Taiga memegang pundak Daiki sambil tersenyum. Yang dibalas senyum oleh Daiki seketika.

"Berkat kau, _cover_ yang kita miliki semakin kuat. Walau begitu kita harus berhati-hati dengan beberapa orang di divisi tempat kau bertugas. Dan itu bukan tugas yang mudah untukmu. Jadi, jangan menganggap dirimu tidak berguna." Sekeras mungkin Daiki berusaha agar tidak muncul rona merah di wajahnya.

"Oke."

Taiga kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat bangunan yang amat sangat familiar bagi mereka.

"Biar aku yang pesan dan kita makan di mobil. Kau mau berapa?" Taiga melepas sabuk pengaman dan menoleh pada Daiki.

"Aku saja yang pesan. Kau tunggu di mobil." Daiki ikut melepas sabuk pengaman dan balas menatap Taiga.

"Nu 'uh. Biar aku saja. Kan hari ini aku kalah jumlah dalam pertarungan tadi. Hitung-hitung traktir. Kapan lagi seorang Kagami Taiga mau mentraktir Ahomine Daiki?" Taiga tertawa mengabaikan gerutuan Daiki.

' _Padahal aku mau terlihat gentlemen di depan Taiga! Kenapa selalu dia yang curi start sih?' Batin Daiki_.

"Oh ya. Sebelum aku lupa. Tatsuya tadi pagi bilang aku harus menyampaikan ini padamu." Keduanya berhenti memperebutkan siapa yang keluar membeli makanan.

"Menyampaikan apa?" Alis Daiki terangkat.

"Tatsuya bilang… kalau dia masih belum bisa menerimamu."

Nafas Daiki tercekat.

' _Dia sudah tahu sejak awal rupanya.' Gerutu Daiki dalam hati._

"Memangnya menerimamu untuk apa sih?" Tanya Taiga dengan tatapan penuh penasaran yang sangat menggemaskan di mata Daiki.

Hampir saja Daiki melompat ke arah Taiga kalau saja ia tidak ingat untuk mengontrol diri.

"Ada deh." Daiki segera keluar mobil dan masuk ke dalam Majiba. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar rengekan yang hampir meruntuhkan pertahanannya itu.

" _Kami-sama_ … Semoga kasus ini segera selesai agar aku bisa segera melamar si _Baka_ yang tidak peka itu dan tidak keduluan orang lain lagi." Doa Daiki dalam hati sembari mengingat saat ia kecurian start oleh anak umur 11 tahun dengan nama panggilan Ryouta dan Atsushi.

Ia tidak ingin ada bocah-bocah lainnya yang mempermalukannya karena telah kecolongan satu kali.

Misalnya saja adiknya sendiri dan si merah marga Akashi itu.

Sungguh, Daiki tidak mengerti.

Mengapa rivalnya mayoritas dari kalangan bocah?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aloha~~~

Saya kembali lagi sambil membawa chapter yang entah kenapa selalu tidak bisa fokus untuk sekali saja ke inti permasalahan yang serius?! (T-T)

Seneng gak akhirnya author bisa update gak lama-lama kaya kemarin?

Harus ya!

Soalnya jarang-jarang author bisa nulis sekali duduk –sambil rebahan sih sebenernya- dan langsung update kaya gini. Hahaha

Semoga drama picisan ini menghibur pembaca sekalian ^^)9

*tebar poster kurobas*

 _Ciaossu~_


	8. Chapter 8

"Selamat sore, Aomine- _san_." Seijuurou membungkuk hormat begitu pintu kediaman Aomine terbuka setengah. Menampakkan sosok yang sebelas dua belas dengan anak mereka yang paling bungsu, Aomine Tetsuya, hanya saja berbeda _gender_.

"Ah, selamat sore Seijuurou- _kun_. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya nyonya Aomine ramah.

"Bisakah saya berbicara dengan Tetsuya sebentar? Kebetulan ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan."

"Tentu saja boleh. Silakan masuk." Nyonya Aomine membukakan pintu lebar.

Seijuurou segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepas alas kakinya.

"Langsung saja naik ke kamar Tetsuya." Nyonya Aomine mempersilakan Seijuurou menaiki tangga yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya naik ke atas." Seijuurou baru saja maju beberapa langkah sebelum mendengar nyonya Aomine menggerutu pelan di belakangnya.

"Itupun kalau Tetsu- _chan_ ada di kamarnya."

Mendengus pelan, Seijuurou menaiki tangga dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'DAIKI' tergantung di sana.

Jangan anggap Seijuurou salah kamar apalagi tidak bisa membaca.

Ia tahu betul milik siapa kamar di depannya ini.

Tapi mengingat ucapan nyonya Aomine barusan, tidak salah lagi anak bertampang datar itu sedang di dalam kamar kakaknya. Membaca artikel yang sepenuhnya bukan tugas sekolah apalagi tentang novel kesukaannya. Jangan harap pula Tetsuya mau membaca majalah dengan gambar kakak-kakak cantik berpakaian minim milik sang kakak me-

Monolog Seijuurou terputus ketika ia mendapati sepasang tangan putih tengah memegang erat majalah dengan sampul bergambar otot perut laki-laki yang terekspos dengan posisi 'menggoda'. Manik berwarna biru langitnya nampak asyik menari-nari pada halaman demi halaman majalah hingga tidak menyadari Seijuurou dan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"Tetsuya, tidak kusangka…"

Tetsuya terlonjak kaget hingga majalah di tangannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Seijuurou…" Dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah dari ketakutan menjadi datar seperti biasanya, Tetsuya berjongkok untuk mengambil majalah tersebut.

"Tsk. Tak kusangka bacaanmu seperti itu." Seijuurou tersenyum sinis. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana sementara ia menyandarkan punggung ke dinding.

" _Don't judge the book by its cover._ " Tetsuya berdecak kesal sambil melempar majalah itu ke atas kasur. Ia pun duduk di atas kasur sambil bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur berukuran _King Size_ itu.

"Itu majalah dewasa untuk para pria penyuka sesama _gender_ , Tetsuya. Apa yang bisa aku nilai dengan sampul yang sangat jelas seperti itu?" Seijuurou tertawa.

Tetsuya menghela napas.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Coba kau lihat sendiri isi majalah ini."

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening.

Tanpa berkata apapun ia mengambil bangku yang ada di dekatnya dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur. Mendudukinya lalu mengambil majalah yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Harus Seijuurou akui.

Pria di dalam majalah ini memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus.

Membuka lembaran pertama, mata Seijuurou disuguhkan oleh gambar pria yang tengah tersenyum menggoda. Tangan kanannya berada di depan dagu sementara ibu jarinya seolah menyapu pelan bibir bawahnya. Memandang seolah menantang lawan 'main'nya. Membuat Seijuurou meneguk ludah.

"I-ini…." Seijuurou serasa kehilangan kata-kata.

Jangan salah. Seijuurou bukannya terlalu terpesona sehingga lidahnya kelu. Ia akui ia suka dengan keindahan apapun bentuknya. Tapi….

"Jangan lihat Taiga- _nii_ seperti itu!" Tetsuya merebut majalah itu dan menatap tajam Seijuurou yang hanya bisa mengedipkan mata.

"Taiga jadi model majalah seperti ini?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ini majalah lama waktu Taiga- _nii_ dan Daiki- _nii_ sedang menyamar. Dan ini dicetak hanya untuk keperluan tertentu. Jadi hanya ada beberapa buah." Terang Tetsuya.

"Sebelum kau bertanya lebih lanjut, Daiki- _nii_ yang memberitahuku." Lanjutnya.

"Pantas saja Daiki jadi seperti itu." Gumam Seijuurou.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Tetsuya mendengus.

" _Pardon_?" Seijuurou menggeram.

"Baru lihat halaman pertama saja kedua bola matamu seolah mau keluar karena terlalu _intens_ menatap gambar di sana." Tetsuya tertawa mengejek.

"Tadipun kau juga _khidmat_ menikmatinya bukan?" Balas Seijuurou tak kalah sengit.

"Ah…" Tetsuya berdehem beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan, "sebenarnya aku memang menikmatinya. Tapi yang aku lihat bukan cuma gambarnya!" Sergah Tetsuya.

"Lalu? Kertasnya?" Sindir Seijuurou.

"Tulisan di dalamnya, duh."

Alis Seijuurou terangkat.

"Aku tidak melihat tulisan apapun."

"Jelas. Karena kau tidak tahu ada kertas tersembunyi di tiap lembar."

Tetsuya kemudian membuka majalah dan menunjuk pojok halaman lembar pertama yang kosong dari gambar.

"Kalau kau jeli, kau bisa menemukan… nah, seperti ini." Tetsuya meraba sebentar pojok halaman sebelum jarinya menemukan sisi kertas tersembunyi dan menariknya perlahan. Kertas hitam seperti warna _background_ halaman tersebut tertarik memanjang dan terbuka lebar. Menampilkan deretan huruf dan angka yang terukir oleh tinta putih.

' _Kematian Ibu Taiga bertepatan dengan hilangnya berkas penting di Markas Besar Kepolisian Jepang 12 tahun silam.'_

' _Aku diangkat jadi kepala bagian penyelidikan dan Taiga dipindah tugaskan ke Venesia karena Masaomi dan Shougo terlihat di sana. 2013'_

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter8: -Kasus Kedelapan, "Ikut Campur bag. 1"

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-Isi lembaran keempat puluh tujuh-

 _Shut up!_

* * *

.

.

.

Ryouta dan Atsushi datang tepat sebelum makan malam dimulai.

"Cuci tangan kalian sebelum makan." Tidak ada keramahan dalam ucapan Taiga. Membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan mengerutkan kening.

Tanpa bertanya apapun Ryouta dan Atsushi segera mencuci tangan dan duduk manis di kursi yang tersisa yakni di dekat Daiki dan Seijuurou. Membuat Seijuurou mendengus kesal.

Taiga kemudian menangkup kedua tangannya yang kemudian diikuti yang lainnya.

Selesai melafalkan doa, ketujuh orang itu kemudian mulai melahap makanannya dengan tenang. Terlalu takut untuk berbicara karena ekspresi wajah Taiga yang menggelap dan porsi makan yang cukup sedikit dari biasanya.

Belum habis makanan yang ada di atas piringnya, Taiga malah menjauhkan piring itu dan berdiri.

"Kau sakit, Taiga?" Tanya Daiki khawatir yang disusul oleh raut wajah yang sama dari yang lainnya.

"Maaf semuanya. Aku tidak kuat lagi." Taiga menggebrak meja dan berjalan ke arah ujung ruangan.

Dalam gerakan sepersekian detik Shintarou yang sebelumnya duduk di kursi sekarang dalam keadaan terkulai lemah di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Taiga- _nii_?!" Pekik Tetsuya dan Seijuurou bersamaan. Sementara Ryouta dan Atsushi bersembunyi di belakang punggung Daiki. Terlalu takut dengan raut wajah ayah/kakak angkat mereka.

"Daiki, tolong telepon Teppei- _san_ dan Junpei- _san_. Seijuurou, coba telepon nomor Midorima Shintarou yang asli."

Semuanya membelalakkan mata.

"Jadi-" ucapan Tetsuya diputus oleh Taiga.

"Cepat sebelum Shuuzou bangun."

Daiki mengumpat sambil menekan layar ponselnya sementara Seijuurou mencoba menghubungi nomor Shintarou sambil sesekali melirik sosok yang masih terbaring di lantai.

"Halo, kalian sudah melumpuhkan Shuuzou?"

Kalimat sapaan yang pertama kali Shintaro lontarkan membuat Seijuurou semakin tidak mengerti.

Siapa sebenarnya 'Shuuzou' ini?

000

"Jadi, tanpa perlu mengecek komputer induk pun kau sudah tahu aku ada di sini, _Tiger_?" Shuuzou tersenyum sinis.

"Hoo, kau tahu _Tiger_ sudah terbangun?" Balas Taiga tak kalah sinis.

"Bukankah kalian bisa berganti dengan mudah?" Tanya Shuuzou sambil berusaha melepaskan borgol di tangannya dengan jepit rambut secara diam-diam. Sia-sia. Lubang kuncinya terlalu besar untuk jepit rambut hitam itu.

Taiga, Daiki dan Shintarou saling beradu tatap.

' _Untunglah dia tidak tahu masalah itu.'_

"Taiga- _nii_ biarkan kami masuk!" Teriak Seijuurou dari balik pintu.

"Aku juga ingin membantu!" Sambung Tetsuya.

Taiga, Daiki, Shintarou serta Kiyoshi Teppei, salah satu anggota tim Seirin; berada di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah dalam posisi berdiri mengelilingi Nijimura Shuuzou yang diborgol di kursi berbahan besi itu. Di depan pintu ruang bawah tanah tengah berjaga Hyuuga Junpei, _partner_ Kiyoshi Teppei. Sementara Ryouta dan Atsushi berada di kamar Taiga bersama dengan Tatsuya dan Satsuki, sekretaris sekaligus agen rahasia yang dikirim Alex untuk membantu Daiki memantau kepolisian dari dalam.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Taiga melemaskan otot-otot tangannya sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan.

' **BAM** '

' **GDBOOM** '

Daiki dan Shintarou menatap pintu besi ruangan itu dengan seksama. Sementara Teppei hanya bisa menggumamkan hal tidak jelas kemudian menyandarkan kedua sikunya pada sandaran kursi yang diduduki Shuuzou.

"Kau tidak ingin remuk seperti dinding di luar sana bukan?" Bisik Teppei sambil memainkan helai rambut Shuuzou yang dicat hijau dan ditata sedemikian rupa agar sama seperti doktor muda di hadapan mereka.

Tubuh Shuuzou bergetar.

Namun egonya lebih besar ketimbang rasa takutnya.

"Jangan menggertakku, _Iron_!" Shuuzou menyalak keras.

"Kau cari mati, _Crow_?" Teppei menyeringai.

Pintu besi itu kemudian terbuka kembali.

Menampakkan Taiga dan kedua anak remaja tanggung yang sedaritadi bersikukuh ingin membantu.

"Kuingin mereka tahu beberapa hal untuk mempermudah kita menjaga Ryouta dan Atsushi." Jelas Taiga begitu melihat kedua alis Daiki, Shintarou dan Teppei tertarik ke atas.

"Kau meminta bantuan anak kecil, _Tiger_? Memalukan." Shuuzou tertawa.

"Kedua anak ini bisa kukirim untuk memanipulasi anak angkatmu yang berada di Aomori. Bagaimana menurutmu, _Crow_?" Taiga menyeringai.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Keito!" Shuuzou menggeram.

"Berarti aku boleh bermain-main dengan istrimu- ah maksudku suamimu, Shougo bukan namanya?" Taiga mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Shuuzou.

"Ah, Haizaki Shougo~." Sahut Teppei sambil menatap foto seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang tengah terikat dengan posisi terlentang di atas kasur. Kedua matanya serta mulutnya ditutup kain hitam.

Sementara Taiga dan Teppei tengah mencoba menjatuhkan mental sang penyusup, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bertanya pada Daiki dan Shintarou dengan suara pelan.

"Siapa _Tiger_ yang dimaksud orang itu, Daiki- _nii_?"

"Sisi lain Taiga yang tak pernah kalian bayangkan." Kedua mata Seijuurou dan Tetsuya membulat sempurna.

"Maksudmu Taiga- _nii_ juga-"

"Ya, dia sama sepertimu sebelumnya." Potong Daiki sembari menatap tajam Seijuurou.

"Sebelumnya?"

"Apa maksudnya Daiki-nii?" Tanya Tetsuya tidak mengerti.

"Lambat laun kau juga akan menyadarinya, Tetsu." Jawab Daiki sambil mengusap surai biru langit milik adiknya.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Pantas saja belakangan ini aku merasa ada yang janggal." Seijuurou menganggukkan kepala sambil memegang dagunya.

"Jelaskan." Perintah Shintarou yang sedaritadi hanya menyimak.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?" Seijuurou tersenyum miring.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi jangan harap aku mau mengotori tanganku untuk sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nanti." Shintarou mengedikkan bahu.

"Sekarang kau mengancamku?" Gigi Seijuurou saling beradu.

"Turuti perkataannya kalau kau ingin aman." Daiki menepuk pundak remaja bersurai merah cerah itu pelan.

"Lagipula, kami yang lebih paham duduk permasalahannya di sini. Kau hanya anak bawang yang dengan sekali tebas nyawamu seketika melayang. Camkan itu." Lanjut Daiki dengan nada santai. Berkebalikan dengan kalimat menusuk yang dilontarkannya.

Seijuurou menggerutu.

"Kalian sudah selesai diskusi?" Ujar Taiga yang sudah bergabung bersama keempatnya.

"Mana Teppei?" Tanya Daiki.

"Memindahkan _Crow_ ke ruangan lain. Kalian terlalu asyik berbincang sampai tidak menyadarinya." Terang Taiga sambil melemaskan otot lehernya yang tegang daritadi.

"Taiga- _nii_ , kau tahu aku ada dua?" Tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba yang sukses mengagetkan Taiga.

"Taiga- _nii_ …" Tatap Seijuurou meminta penjelasan.

Taiga menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan semuanya sekaligus kejanggalan yang kau rasa belakangan ini." Jawab Taiga sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya. Membuat kerut di kening kedua remaja itu semakin dalam.

.

' _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?'_

' _Apa ini efek memiliki dua kepribadian?'_

.

"Sebaiknya kubuatkan teh herbal untukmu." Shintarou meninggalkan ruangan menuju dapur.

"Jelaskan di ruanganmu saja, Taiga." Daiki mendorong tubuh Taiga keluar ruangan kemudian memijat pundaknya.

" _Thanks_ Daiki."

"Bukan masalah, Taiga. Dan kalian berdua sebaiknya ikut kalau mau tahu semuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Selamat siang semuanya! Saya akhirnya bangkit dari tidur panjang dan kembali meneruskan cerita tidak menarik ini T-T

Maaf kalau cerita ini saya bagi jadi 2 part atau mungkin lebih.

Berhubung terlalu banyak teori nantinya dan saya masih memilah kata penyampaiannya, jadilah saya bagi ini jadi 2 part or lebih.

di part selanjutnya berupa teori pribadi saya mengenai tentang dua kepribadian ganda yang saya kaitkan agar mengikuti alur cerita ini.

Jadi jangan terpaku dengan apa yang web sajikan karena saya tidak memakai itu secara keseluruhan ;)

Penasaran dengan teorinya?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya XD

.

.

Oya, btw masih ada yang pengen tahu cerita Ryouta dan Atsushi kecil sebelum mereka diadopsi Taiga gak? ;)

Kalo banyak yang penasaran, bakal saya jelaskan secara detail.

Kalo engga, akan saya jelaskan secara singkat ;D

Ditunggu respon kalian yaaaaa

Ciaossu~


	9. Chapter 9

Ruangan itu luas.

Sangat luas meski dikelilingi rak buku serta meja besar di tengah ruangan yang terdapat laptop, tumpukan berkas, lampu baca, dan beberapa pigura foto. Ditambah beberapa sofa empuk di mana Shintarou duduk dengan wajah tenang, Tetsuya menjelajahi isi ruangan dengan pandangannya dan Seijuurou bergerak tidak tenang. Daiki lebih memilih berdiri di dekat jendela yang ada di belakang meja tempat Taiga duduk sambil memandang malas ke luar jendela.

Taiga berdehem pelan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyanya sambil menatap Seijuurou.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter9: -Kasus Kesembilan, "Ikut Campur bag. 2"

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-Isi lembaran kelima puluh empat-

 _The Worst_

* * *

.

.

.

Taiga menenggak teh dengan campuran gingko biloba yang telah dipersiapkan Shintarou dengan perlahan. Terdiam sebentar, Taiga kemudian mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Merelaksasikan seluruh otot leher yang menegang serta neuron otaknya yang bekerja terus-menerus belakangan ini.

"Sebelum kau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Tanyakan saja, Taiga- _nii_." Taiga mengangguk sebagai balasan dari ucapan Seijuurou.

"Kapan terakhir kalinya kau merasa kau merasa ruh dirimu terpisah dari raga sejatimu?"

"Kapan terakhir kalinya ruhku terpisah dari ragaku?" beo Seijuurou dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ah, kau pernah bermimpi kau melihat dirimu sendiri melakukan sesuatu sementara kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menyaksikannya?" mata Seijuurou membola.

"Apa itu yang dimaksud dengan memiliki dua kepribadian?" Taiga menggeleng.

"Itu manifestasi dari kepribadian ganda. Tapi yang aku dan kau alami cukup kompleks mengingat dampak dari pertukaran kepribadian dalam diri kita."

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening.

"Gangguan identitas disosiatif adalah gangguan jiwa yang berasal dari akibat sampingan dari trauma parah pada masa kanak-kanak dan remaja. Individu biasanya mengalami pengalaman traumatis yang cukup parah dan terjadi berulang kali yang mengakibatkan terbentuknya dua atau lebih kepribadian yang berbeda. Masing-masing individu dengan ingatan sendiri, kepercayaan, perilaku, pola pikir, serta cara melihat lingkungan dan diri mereka sendiri. Setidaknya dua kepribadian ini secara berulang memegang kendali penuh atas tubuh si individu. Ah, Taiga. Sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan posisi terakhir _Boss_ _**God Eye**_." jelas Shintarou sambil mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Ah, beritahu seluruh anggota tentang titik koordinasinya. Dan kau menjelaskannya seperti sedang membaca buku, Shin. Daya ingatmu sangat mengerikan." balas Taiga.

"Dia seperti komputer berjalan, bukan?" celetuk Daiki.

"Aku manusia, bukan robot android." Shintarou menatap tajam Daiki sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Maksudmu aku gila?!" teriak Seijuurou setelah lama mencerna baik-baik ucapan Shintarou.

"Halo? Aku juga gila. Kalau begitu mari kita berteman." Taiga segera menggeggam kedua tangan Seijuurou yang hampir mengamuk lalu mengayunkannya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Taiga- _nii_! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak gila! Kau juga bahkan lebih hebat!" Seijuurou memberontak.

"He… aku biasa saja tuh."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku gi-"

' **Krek'**

"Ugh! Taiga- _nii_ sakit…" ringis Seijuurou.

"Diam atau aku akan meremukkan tulangmu yang lainnya. Mengerti?" Taiga tersenyum miring dan pupilnya mengecil. Sangat menyeramkan.

" _Tiger_ , kau melukainya." Daiki menepuk pelan pundak Taiga.

"Ooppss! Maaf _little emperor_ ~" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Tidak menyesal sama sekali akan ulahnya.

Baik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Ini bukan Kagami Taiga yang mereka kenal. Selama ini, semarah apapun seorang Kagami Taiga tidak akan tersenyum semenakutkan ini. Tidak akan sampai melukai siapapun dengan raut wajah tak bersalah seperti ini.

 _Inikah pribadi Kagami Taiga yang lain itu?_

"Dengar. Aku dan kau bukan orang gila. Hanya kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat kita ada. Dan kau harus bersyukur kita ada untuk sesuatu yang berguna." Kagami Taiga- _Tiger_ \- kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Kau paham?" Seijuurou mengangguk. Tetsuya mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Berikan tanganmu." dengan pandangan kosong Seijuurou menuruti perintah Shintarou yang segera memeriksa kedua tangannya.

"Untung saja _Tiger_ tidak menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Kalau tidak mungkin telapak tanganmu tidak akan sama lagi bentuknya." Seijuurou berdigik ngeri mendengar penjelasan Shintarou. Tetsuya tidak jauh berbeda di sebelahnya. Ia memandang lekat kedua telapak tangannya lalu mengusapnya gusar.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan kekuatan Taiga sebelumnya?" tanya _Tiger_ sambil menangkup pipi _chubby_ nya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seijuurou menggeleng.

"Itu tadi baru seperempat dari kekuatan terlemahnya." _Tiger_ tersenyum sinis. Melihat binar ketakutan yang amat besar dari dua remaja di hadapannya, ia tertawa keras. Dan tawanya sangat mencekam untuk didengar.

"Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri kan seberapa kuatnya pribadi Taiga yang lain?" tanya Daiki yang menyandarkan kedua lengannya di pundak _Tiger_.

Shintarou menghela napas.

"Kalian sengaja menakuti mereka."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sendiri yang sok ingin ikut campur." sahut _Tiger_.

"Hm, Hm. _Tiger_ benar. Ini merupakan sedikit peringatan bahwa kenyataan tidak seindah cerita _action_ di film _hollywood_ sana." sambung Daiki.

"Film _action_ pun pasti ada karakter yang meninggal bukan? Jadi tidak sepenuhnya indah." balas Shintarou.

"Erm, kami masih di sini." ujar Tetsuya takut-takut.

"Kami tahu." balas Daiki.

"Buat apa ditutupi kalau kenyataannya demikian?" sambung Tiger.

"Kalian sangat sinkron, Daiki, _Tiger_. Dan itu mengerikan." komentar Shintarou.

"Bukankah kita tim yang keren?" Tiger mendongak. Menatap Daiki sambil tersenyum simpul.

" _Exactly_. Jadi kalian masih ingin ikut campur atau jadi pelajar yang baik?" merasa pipinya mulai memanas, Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua remaja di hadapannya.

000

Daiki dan _Tiger_ itu bagai anak kembar. Tidak kembar secara fisik. Heh, bahkan warna kulit dan rambut mereka saja berbeda. Bahkan kalau kalian memaksa untuk tes DNA pun hasilnya menunjukkan mereka dari orang tua yang berbeda.

Tapi mereka seperti anak kembar.

Memang sungguh memusingkan. Tapi itu kenyataannya. Mereka seperti memiliki ikatan batin walau baru bertemu. Dan Taiga yang melihat dari alam bawah sadarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sangat kompak?" tanya Taiga suatu ketika di mana ia dan Daiki tengah beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon mahoni tak jauh dari markas pusat.

"Entahlah. Mungkinkah karena sama-sama buas?" alis Taiga bertaut begitu Daiki malah balik bertanya padanya.

"Hah, kalian sama saja. Menyebalkan." gerutu Taiga sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju markas.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, Taiga!" seru Daiki diiringi tawa yang membahana.

Hingga sampai sekarang pun Taiga tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Namun lain halnya dengan Daiki dan _Tiger_ sendiri.

Tanpa menyuarakan alasan mereka, keduanya sangat memahami apa yang menjadi alasan keduanya sangat kompak.

 **Mereka ingin melindungi kewarasan Taiga.**

Kalian pasti heran. Kewarasan? Munculnya _Tiger_ dalam diri Taiga saja sudah menjadi bukti jiwa sejati Taiga amatlah terguncang. Orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda pun dikategorikan sebagai penderita yang butuh penanganan konseling dan sebagainya.

Menggelikan memang. Tapi percayalah. Orang yang mengalami GID masihlah memiliki kewarasan setara dengan yang lainnya. Hanya saja ketika mereka terguncang, pribadi mereka yang lain akan muncul dan mengambil alih tubuh selama beberapa waktu. Dan belum tentu juga yang mengambil alih adalah karakter kurang waras.

Bisa jadi karakter baru itu muncul untuk melindungi diri dari trauma baru. Atau sebagai bentuk rasa senang mereka karena akhirnya bisa lebih leluasa bersikap. Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti melainkan dirinya sendiri dan mungkin orang lain yang dipercayainya.

Dan di sinilah Daiki dan _Tiger_ berperan penting untuk Taiga.

Mereka selalu siaga di samping Taiga agar bisa membatasi Taiga dari sikap berlebih. Terkadang juga mereka bisa membiarkan Taiga ikut bertingkah gila untuk melepas penat. Jangan sampai kewarasan Taiga semakin terkikis dengan trauma yang tertanam di memori otaknya dan ditambah pula beban selama ia bertugas serta menjalani hidup sebagai warga biasa.

Siapa yang akan kuat menjalani itu semua?

Tentu sejauh ini hanya Taiga. Selama Daiki dan _Tiger_ menyertainya. Oh, jangan lupakan Shintarou yang sesekali berperan sebagai pengingat agar Taiga tidak melampaui batas kemampuannya.

Lalu kemudian muncullah Seijuurou yang menjadi tanggung jawab baru bagi Taiga. Sebenarnya Taiga tidak pernah menganggap Seijuurou adalah sebuah beban. Karena mereka punya sisi terkelam mereka masing-masing hingga sampai seperti ini. Tapi bagi Daiki, _Tiger_ dan Shintarou, Seijuurou adalah beban.

Seijuurou adalah beban pikiran Taiga yang mana ia harus melindunginya agar tidak dimanfaatkan orang lain.

Mengapa begitu?

Yang pertama, karena Seijuurou cerdas. Dengan otaknya ia bisa saja membuat alat berbahaya bila tidak didukung oleh orang yang tepat. Bayangkan saja bila Seijuurou jatuh di tangan para teroris. Akan terjadi perang tak berkesudahan dengan warga tak bersalah menjadi korbannya.

Yang kedua, saat kepribadian yang lain mengambil alih tubuh, insting serta kekuatan fisik mereka meningkat. Mungkin ini salah satu perwujudan dari pertahanan diri mereka sehingga mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tidak orang lain kira.

Ketiga dan yang paling akhir yang mana Seijuurou miliki ialah yang paling berbahaya. Penyatuan dua pribadi dalam dirinya. _Are_? Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah kalau begitu ia sudah sembuh?

Konklusi yang benar namun kurang tepat.

Seseorang yang memiliki gangguan identitas dianggap sembuh bila akhirnya pribadinya kembali menjadi tunggal. Namun, tidakkah kalian berpikir jika dua atau lebih pribadi itu bersatu akan berakhir seperti apa?

Ia akan memiliki segala kekuatan, kecerdasan, insting yang kuat dari berbagai karakter dan kemudian bergabung menjadi satu.

Bukankah itu mengerikan?

Bukankah ia akan setara monster penghancur bila dipengaruhi hal tidak baik?

Maka dari itulah Taiga segera mengambil Seijuurou dalam perlindungannya. Dan Daiki, _Tiger_ , serta Shintarou mau tidak mau harus ikut melindunginya.

Seijuurou sangat sadar akan hal itu sejak Taiga memberitahunya tadi. Tapi karena ia terkejut dengan informasi yang baru ia dapatkan itu mengakibatkan ia sedikit terguncang dan berteriak tidak tahu malu seperti tadi. Walau _Tiger_ sedikit berlebihan dalam mengingatkannya tadi, tapi setidaknya Seijuurou bisa sedikit tenang sekarang.

Bukan sedikit lagi. Namun sangat tenang! Akhirnya selama ini ia tidak salah memilih. Ia ternyata memilih orang yang tepat untuk ia sayangi dan menyayanginya juga tanpa pernah diminta.

"Taiga, _Tiger_ , Daiki, Shintarou, Tetsuya… terima kasih." ujar Seijuurou sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Taiga.

Ruangan itu hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya dipecahkan oleh tawa dari _Tiger_.

" _Well_ , baguslah ia mengerti."

Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Sementara Daiki terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Daiki- _nii_ … sepertinya kita harus pulang. Hari semakin larut dan aku tidak mau dimarahi Ibu." Daiki mengangguk dan melirik sebentar _Tiger_ dan Shintarou.

"Kalian beristirahatlah. Kau juga harus latihan basket besok siang kan, Tetsuya?" _Tiger_ tersenyum. Sepertinya Taiga telah kembali sadar.

"Uhn! Kalau begitu aku dan Daiki- _nii_ pamit dulu ya! Taiga- _nii_ dan Shintarou- _nii_ jangan lupa istirahat!" tanpa menunggu Daiki berpamitan dengan keduanya, Tetsuya segera menarik tangan sang kakak keluar dari kediaman Kagami.

"Sepertinya kau menghancurkannya, Taiga. Lihat Tetsuya. Ia jadi aneh dan senyam-senyum begitu." Shintarou terkekeh pelan.

"Hee, bukan aku loh. Tapi _Tiger_ yang membuatnya takut." Taiga tersenyum miring.

Sementara itu…

"Daiki- _nii_ …" panggil Tetsuya ketika keduanya berhenti di depan pintu kamar Tetsuya.

"Hm?" Daiki memberi gestur pada Tetsuya agar melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya Daiki- _nii_ suka Taiga- _nii_ apa Tiger- _nii_? Atau malah keduanya?" Tetsuya segera masuk dan mengunci pintu tepat sebelum Daiki meledak.

"TETSU!" teriak Daiki sambil menggedor pintu kamar adiknya.

"Daiki ini sudah malam! Cepat tidur!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yokatta! akhirnya author riryzha update cerita ini! - ini pasti yang kalian ucapkan pertama kalian ketika mendapat notifikasi update dari fanfiction ke email kalian.

Well, saya juga bersyukur bisa menepati janji saya untuk update walau tidak secepat yang kalian harapkan.

Dan untuk beberapa teori adalah hasil karangan saya untuk menyesuaikan cerita milik saya ini. Jadi kalau kalian menganggap ini sangat melenceng jauh dari teori GID yang ada, jangan komplain ya. Karena ini fanfiction dan semua bebas berimajinasi XD

Terima kasih telah memnbaca cerita saya *membungkuk*

Sampai jumpa di pertemuan yang akan datang!


End file.
